Sisters, enemies and lovers?
by Stavri
Summary: Shizuma is a single and very rich woman. She has whatever she wants. Her life is full with parties and hot nights with sexy chicks. Her father is planning to get married and now she is developing new feelings for her stepsister, her forbidden fruit.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Sisters, enemies and lovers?

**Hi guys. Once more i'm back with a new story which i'm sure you will like it. Don't forget to leave a review before you press the 'Back' button. Enjoy! Updates? When i'm available. Sorry.**

* * *

Summary:

Hanazono Shizuma is an elegant and beautiful woman. She is single and the main boss in her father's company. She can have whatever she wants. Luxury, expensive cars, women. Everything. Her life is full with parties and hot nights with the sexiest chicks in Japan.

However, her life will change when her father announces her that he is planning to get married for a second time! Shizuma will see her world disappearing. A new woman will take her mother's place!

But, the worst hasn't come yet. What will happen when Shizuma learns that this woman has a daughter also? Of course, she will freak out. And what will happen when the new woman will decide to pay a visit to Shizuma with her daughter? Shizuma will try everything not to show up in the meeting.

Sadly for her, destiny has decided to torture her and Shizuma having no way to escape decides to meet her new family. What will happen when Shizuma comes face to face with her new sister? What happens when the girl happens to look completely cute and very attractive? Shizuma's heart will beat like crazy for the first time in her life.

What will she do then? What will she do when she realise that she is falling for her own sister? What will she do when she discovers that her sister is feeling the same for her? Can she stop this madness? Or will she let herself surrender to her love for that girl?

Enjoy a completely new story by the hand (well not exactly hand but don't ask) of this crazy Author.

See Hanazono Shizuma in the role of a usual Casanova girl and...Can you guess the girl in her sister's role? I can give only two hints. She has red hair and she is the sweet gf of our Shizuma in this famous anime. Yep, yep, yep. You got it. Cause we all love this couple. ^_^

* * *

**So, what you think? Has it brought an interest to you or not? Just leave a review to know. (Like always)**

* * *

Omake: (who can resist to them?)

**Author:** So, what you think about that?

**Shizuma:** Well, is good.

**Author:** What about you Nagisa?

**Nagisa**: I can't get it.

**Author:** What?

**Nagisa:** Shizuma and I sisters? Are you nuuuuuts?

**Author**: No? I just love forbidden love stories.

**Nagisa:** Author is such a meanie.

**Author**: Don't blame me. Besides, i'm not breaking you up or something.

**Nagisa**: Do such a thing and you will not live to see tomorrow.

**Author**: Since when you became so wild?

**Nagisa:** Uhm...I don't know. Maybe is cause i spend so much time with Shizuma.

**Author**: Maybe.

**Shizuma:** Parties all time, be rich, hot chicks every night. GREAT!!!

**Author:** O.O

**Nagisa:** What was that?

**Shizuma:** Uhm, nothing?

**Nagisa:** Shizuma!

**Shizuma:** Hehehe i was kidding.

**Nagisa start to walk away pouting.**

**Shizuma:** Nagisa. Nagisa? Aww come on. You know i wasn't serious. Nagisa. Come on, you are the one i love. Nagisa. Nagisa!

**Author:** Shizuma?

**Shizuma**: Yea?

**Author**: Let me give you an advice. Next time make sure to...

**Shizuma:** I know. Shut up my mouth. I know.

**Author:** Well, see you the next time guys. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: A day in a Casanova's life

Sisters, enemies and lovers?

**Hi guys. I'm baaack! Here i present you the first chapter of this amazing story. I hope you will will like it. Don't forget to leave a review before you press the 'Back' button. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character of Strawberry Panic or the SP itself. That belongs to its' producers.**

**Rate M: 1. For language.**

**2. For extreme adults themes ( Don't say i didn't warn you!)**

**GUEST STAR(S) FOR THIS CHAPTER:**

**I. Mizuno Ami (_Sailormoon_)**

**II. Aino Minako (_Sailormoon_)**

**III. Fujino Shizuru (_Mai Hime_)**

**IV. Kuga Natsuki (_Mai Hime_)**

**V. Fudo Jun (_Devilman Lady aka Devil Lady_)**

**Your Goddess With Wings: *falls from the chair* whoa what was that? first time i hear someone to call my name in such a loud tone. i would prefer something harmless and smooth. like hugs and kisses for example? well, as i said before, here is my first chapter. no need to wait for long anymore. ^_^ **

**lildevilish: thanks a lot for you kind words my friend.**

**TsunadeXShizune: thanks a lot. hey, it's my idea or someone loves me here? hehehe, just kidding. once again thank you so much. oh and i love your story too. it has stolen my heart.**

**ChronoStar: thankies, thankies. **

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Thursday morning and every human soul had stood up. The sun was shining and the weather was extremely hot. We are in the beginning of the summer and the year is 2009.

A black Jaguar XK8 of 2003 was driving peacefully in the roads of Japan. The driver seemed to be in a very good mood because she was singing all the time. She had long silver hair and green eyes that were hiding behind an expensive pair of black glasses. However, her good time soon interrupted by a noise which came from her cell. The driver stopped singing and took her cell in hand. She looked at the screen and frowned.

''Damm. It's my father. I wonder what he wants now. Fuck him. Why he can't leave me in my peace for a second? I mean, is early in the morning, I have to be on time for my job and I haven't drink coffee yet! Give some mercy old man. I'm not avoiding work or anything'' she said.

The driver pressed the green button and spoke.

''Morning father. How it happened and you are calling me so early in the morning?'' she said angrily.

''Morning Shizuma. It seems you will never change. Always overactive and angry huh?'' said her father in a calm tone.

''Look. I don't have enough time. I'm on my way to work. So, tell me quickly what you want'' said Shizuma.

''In few days I'm coming back to Japan. So, I would like to have a speak with my partners when I return''

''A meeting?''

''Uh huh''

''About what?''

''Nothing important. But I have to see them''

''Always suspicious huh?''

''You know that I don't trust people easily''

''Even me?'' teased Shizuma.

''Nah. You are my daughter. I don't have any reason not to trust you''

''I'm glad. Don't worry, I will take care of that. However...Uhm...tell me. Is my appearance necessary in this meeting?'' said Shizuma worried.

''Why? Have you planned anything for that day?''

''No. I just don't want to show up''

''Don't worry. This time is not necessary for you to come''

''Thank god'' said Shizuma sighing.

''Well, I have to close now. I have a meeting with an American businessman and if I don't leave right now, then I will be an angel very soon. You know how much crazy these people can get.''

Shizuma giggled.

''Oh man, you are something else father'' said Shizuma.

''That's why you love me'' said Shizuma's father between laughs.

''Unfortunately'' murmured Shizuma.

''What was that?'' said her father in a serious tone.

''Uhm...nothing?'' said Shizuma trying to cover herself.

''Ok. Well, bye Shizuma. See ya in a few days'' said her father believing his daughter lie.

''Bye father''

Shizuma sighed and put the phone down.

''Sometimes I wish I wasn't rich and famous. At least, I wouldn't have my father bother me all the time about work'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma sighed again and continued driving.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Shizuma's car stopped in front of a building. The building was huge and very modern. It was painted in bright black colour and on the front there was a huge sign with the words 'Hanazono Corporation' written on it in gold colour. That was where Shizuma was working. Well, not exactly working. Shizuma was the main boss there. She controlled every part of the company and no one dared to against her since the fifty per cent of the company belonged to her.

Shizuma got out of the car and walked towards the building's entrance. She went inside and moved to the elevator. On her way there, she met many of the company's employees. She greeted them with a very sexy smile and they greeted her back with blushes and bows. Some of the female employees looked at her with lustfully looks and others sighed watching her.

Indeed, Shizuma was very famous in her father's company not only because she was somewhat the owner of that company but also because she was extremely beautiful and very hot. When she came for the first time to work in the company many male employees tried to flirt with her. However, Shizuma ignored them and made it clear to them that she wasn't interested in men. Some of the male employees felt disappointed but they never stopped admiring her. As for the female employees, they didn't stop smiling at her for a second or move their butts seductively to get Shizuma's attention. Sometimes Shizuma would find it annoying and other times very cute.

Shizuma went inside the elevator and pressed the '8' button. Her office was at the eighth floor. In a matter of time the elevator reached the eighth floor and Shizuma got out. She passed from many door until she reached her own office. She opened the door and found a young woman sitting behind a desk and working. She had short blue hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white shirt and a black mini skirt. Shizuma let a smile appear on her lips and moved to her.

''Good morning Ami'' said Shizuma approaching the woman.

The young woman stopped what she was doing and looked at her.

''Good morning Miss Hanazono'' said Ami.

Mizuno Ami was Shizuma's secretary and assistant for years. She is kind, smart and very beautiful. She is not the type of the girl who likes to go out or stay up until late hours but when it comes to her girlfriend, things change.

''Nice weather today isn't?'' said Shizuma.

''Yea but its extremely hot'' said Ami pouting.

''We are in the beginning of the summer''

''Unfortunately.''

''You look very beautiful today''

Ami blushed.

''You think Miss Hanazono?'' said Ami.

''Yea. If you weren't in a relationship I would have taken you on date. That's for sure''

''Arigatou'' said Ami blushing hard.

''How is Minako?''

Aino Minako was Ami's girlfriend. She was working as an artist in a very famous gallery. She is the type of the girl who likes to go out and have fun with friends but the idea of staying home and cuddling with Ami on the bed or on the couch doesn't annoy her at all.

''Fine. Today is our two years-anniversary and we are planning to spend the night out'' said Ami.

''Oh. Where are you planning to go?'' said Shizuma curious.

''In a night club that Minako discovered days ago and later we will go for walk at the beach''

''Sounds very romantic''

''I know. It was Minako's idea after all''

''Have you bought any gift for her?''

''Yea. A gold necklace with a small heart on it''

''Aww so sweet of you''

''Thanks'' said Ami blushing more.

''Well, I have to go now Ami. My desk is waiting for me and if I don't show up in s second he might started to get jealous''

Ami started to laugh.

''Miss Hanazono you are something else'' said Ami.

''That's why women love me'' said Shizuma proudly. '' Anyway, could you bring me some coffee? I need it a lot. Oh and arrange a meeting with all my father's partners for the day after tomorrow. It's dad's wish.''

''Of course, Miss Hanazono. Right way''

Shizuma nodded and moved to the door which was next to Ami's desk. She opened it and went inside closing the door behind her.

* * *

Shizuma sat on the chair which was behind her desk and sighed. Her office was huge and in a very modern style. Various photos and paintings were decorating the walls. Some of the photos were hers and her parents. Shizuma turned and looked at one of them. It showed herself in a very young age wearing a long pink dress and smiling cutely at the camera. Behind her, were her father and mother wearing formal clothes and smiling at the camera in the same way as Shizuma did. All the three looked so happy. Shizuma let some tears fall from her eyes.

_Mother, thought Shizuma._

Shizuma's mother passed away when Shizuma was twelve years old. The doctors said that she had cancer and her time living was reducing dangerously. When Shizuma heard it the first time she couldn't believe it. She thought it was a joke. However, when her father assured her about her mother's situation, everything around her looked less important to her. Her mother, her own mother was dying. She wouldn't narrow stories to her anymore before she went to sleep. She wouldn't kiss her for goodnight. She wouldn't give her advice for everything she did or she was planning to do. She would be alone, completely alone. Alone, with only her father by her side. From that day Shizuma's character changed completely. From a sweet and kind girl she used to be, she turned into a tough and rude woman. Her heart became as cold as ice. And love? She started to think that it was the most disgusting feeling in the world. And she promised to herself she would never love anyone as long as she lived. No matter what.

''You have no idea how much I'm missing you mother. I feel so alone without you. I'm glad that my dad is still alive but is not the same. Mother. I love you so much mother. I wish you didn't die. I wish I was the one having a cancer and not you. Mother. Oh, mother'' said Shizuma.

Then, Shizuma started to cry. She couldn't handle it anymore. Her mother's absence was killing her. Like a knife in her heart. She continued crying for some time and when she felt better she wiped her tears away and tried to calm down.

Suddenly, the door knocked. Shizuma turned and looked at the door.

''Come in'' said Shizuma.

The door opened and Ami came inside holding a tray with a cup of hot coffee on it.

''I brought your coffee Miss Hanazono'' said Ami.

''Put it on the desk'' said Shizuma.

Ami nodded and did as Shizuma told her to. Then, she took a step back and looked at her boss. She understood that something wasn't going well with her.

''Uhm...Miss Hanazono?'' said Ami.

''Yes Ami?'' said Shizuma taking the cup in hand.

''Are you ok?''

''Yea. Why do you ask?'' said Shizuma questioningly.

''Are you sure?''

''Yea''

''Then, why your eyes are watered and red? Were you crying?''

Shizuma put the cup down and looked away from her. Ami lowered her head.

''Gomen Miss Hanazono. I didn't mean to be rude'' said Ami.

Shizuma looked back at her and let a small smile appeared on her lips.

''No. It's ok Ami. You didn't do anything bad'' said Shizuma.

''Arigatou Miss Hanazono'' said Ami.

''Well, it seems that I can't hide myself from you. Indeed, I was crying''

''Was it about...''

''Yea'' interrupted Shizuma. ''It was about her. I can't get her out of my mind. I missed her so much Ami'' said Shizuma in a sad tone.

''It was your mother after all.''

''Yea but, for me she was something more. A goddess. She was like a real goddess. Kind, beautiful, sweet. When I was in chibi age I promised to myself one day to be like her''

''But you are like her. You have the same hair colour, the same eyes''

''But I'm not as good as her. And that annoys me. It annoys me a lot. Because it shows that I failed. I failed to make my young dream come true''

''No'' said Ami shooking her head. ''I doubt it. You are as good as your mother. It just...you haven't seen it yet. Or refuse to see it''

''I don't believe it''

''But you are. You just have to open your eyes and see the truth Miss Hanazono''

''Bullshits''

''Ok. I will leave it now'' said Ami realising that she was losing the battle. ''Do you need anything else Miss Hanazono? I have some work to do''

''Yea. Have you arranged the meeting I told you to?''

''Yea. Everyone said they are ok with that''

''Ok. You can go now. Your mission here has finished.''

''Ok Miss Hanazono'''

''Give my regards to Minako''

''I will Miss Hanazono''

Ami gave a small bow to her boss and moved to the door. She was about to go out when Shizuma's voice stopped her on her tracks.

''Oh and Ami?'' said Shizuma.

Ami turned around and looked at her.

''Yes Miss Hanazono?'' said Ami.

''Tell Minako that is not necessary to climb the entire building to see you in work-hours. She can use the door instead. I don't want to be blamed for possible accident or death. Ok?'' said Shizuma winking at her.

Ami turned into four shapes of red.

''How did you know?'' said Ami.

''I know everything that happens in my company'' said Shizuma smiling.

''Ok. I will try to remember it''

Ami gave a small bow again and went out of Shizuma's office closing the door behind her. Then, Shizuma's eyes darkened and she frowned.

''Love. What a disgusting feeling! It makes me want to vomit'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma sighed and stood up. She moved to the small bookcase that her office had and picked up a magazine. She returned back to her desk and sat on the chair. She opened it to the first page and started reading it.

* * *

The day passed quickly and soon the night came. Shizuma spent the entire day reading various magazines and books to pass her time. Since her father was out of country she didn't have so much work to do. Shizuma let the book she was holding on the desk and looked at her watch.

_8.30_

''Mmhm. It's 8.30. It's time for me to leave. Thank god. I don't know what would happen if I had to stay more'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma stood up quickly and moved to the door. She opened it and what she saw out there made her giggle. Ami was leaning against her own desk and hugging and kissing a tall woman. The tall woman had long blonde hair. She was wearing an orange mini dress and a pair of orange high heels completed the outfit. Shizuma came out from her office and closed the door behind her without making a noise. She made a few steps toward them and then stopped.

''Ahem'' said Shizuma.

Ami and the tall woman stopped kissing and looked at her in full panic. Ami put her hands down and tried to fix her clothes. As for the tall woman, she was just standing there and looking at Shizuma.

''I never thought you could go that far in breaking the rules Ami'' said Shizuma.

Ami lowered her head embarrassed. Shizuma seeing her like that she started to giggle.

''No, no. Please don't feel shame Ami. You haven't done anything wrong'' said Shizuma smiling.

''But you said...'' said Ami.

''Nah, I was just teasing you Ami'' interrupted Shizuma. ''You know much I like to tease you''

Ami looked at her and smiled. Then, Shizuma looked at the tall woman who was standing next to Ami.

''How are you Minako?'' said Shizuma.

''I'm fine Miss Hanazono'' said Minako.

''You came to pick up Ami right?''

''Yea''

''I believe she has told you about the climbing on the building right?''

''Yea. Gomen Miss Hanazono''

''Nah, don't feel sorry about that. Personally, I think is very romantic. However, what will happen if at one of your tries to come and see your girl, accidentally you fall? What I will do then?''

''I know but...''

''The guards on the entrance are not allowing you to come here huh?''

''Yea''

''You told them that Ami is your girlfriend, didn't you?''

''Yes I did. But they didn't believe me''

''Mmhm. Don't worry. I will take care of that. Just promise me that the next time you will come here from the door''

''I promise''

''Good. Now excuse me but I have to go. If I stay little more in this building I might commit suicide''

Both Ami and Minako giggled.

''Well, good night girls. And happy anniversary'' said Shizuma.

''Thank you Miss Hanazono'' said both girls together.

Shizuma moved to her office's door and opened it. She was about to go out when an idea came in her mind and stopped. She turned around and looked at the two lovebirds.

''Oh and Minako?'' said Shizuma.

''Yes Miss Hanazono?'' said Minako.

''Get on her tiger''

''I will''

''Minako!'' said Ami blushing.

Shizuma giggled and went out of the office closing the door behind her.

* * *

Shizuma walked towards the elevator and went inside. She pressed the 'Ground' button and waited. In no time she was at the ground floor and came out of the elevator. She moved to the exit door and walked out. She was about to leave when she saw two guards in black suits standing at the entrance's each side.

''You'' said Shizuma coldly.

Both guards looked at her and bowed.

''Yes Miss Hanazono?'' said the guards.

''I want you to do a favour for me'' said Shizuma.

''Anything for you Miss Hanazono''

''I have a friend, her name is Aino Minako. She is a tall girl with long blond hair and blue eyes. I want you to allow this girl coming inside this building whenever she likes to. Don't try to bully her or go against my orders, otherwise, both of you will get fired. Do you understand?''

''Yes Miss Hanazono. Anything you say Miss Hanazono'' said the guards giving smalls bows to her.

''Good. Have a nice evening'' said Shizuma smiling towards them.

Shizuma satisfied with her work she started to walk away. She continued walking for some time until she reached her car. She got inside and turned on the engine. She let a sigh escaped from her mouth and drove away.

* * *

While she was driving back to her home, a very juicy idea came out nowhere in Shizuma's mind. She picked up her phone and pressed a number. She pressed the green button and waited.

''Hello?'' said a female voice from the other line.

''Hello Jun. How is my sexy model doing?'' said Shizuma in a flirty tone.

''Shizuma. Flirtatious like always. Will you ever change?'' said Jun.

''Nah. As long as you bothering my life''

''Oh, so I'm a bother now huh?''

''You? Never''

''Mmhm, so what do you want Shizuma?''

''I just left from my work and since I'm free for tonight, I decided to make a phone call to you''

''Mmhm''

''So, are you free to go on a date with me? We can go anywhere you like''

''I don't know. I just finished photo-shooting and I feel little tired''

''I promise I will make you relax. Of course, in ways I can't say.''

''Naughty again Shizuma?''

''Always''

''Ok''

''Hey, since you are at work, mind if I come there and pick you up?''

''Mmhm, it sounds a very good idea. But, don't try to seduce me in the changing room again. The last time you did it, you got me embarrassed in front of all my co-workers''

Shizuma giggled.

''Ok. I will not try to seduce you...much'' said Shizuma.

''Shizuma don't make me to change my mind'' said Jun.

''Ok. I will be there in half an hour''

''Ok''

''See ya later beautiful''

''Sigh. Sometimes I wonder why I haven't killed you yet Shizuma.''

''Cause you can't resist to my charm''

''I'm afraid you have right. Anyway, see ya later''

Shizuma put the phone down and smiled.

''Man, I'm gonna have a very hot night'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma slowed down the car and made a 180o turn. Her new destination now was the building where her lover-for-the-night was working.

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

Shizuma's car stopped in front a huge building. It was painted in black colour with red stripes and on the front there was a huge sign with the words 'Minamoto+Tomori - Modelling Centre' in gold colour. She got out of the car and walked towards the entrance.

Two tall and very beautiful women were standing at each side of the entrance holding guns in the one hand. One of them had long chestnut hair and ruby eyes and the other one had long blue hair and emerald eyes. Both women were wearing black shirts and black miniskirts. Shizuma looked at them and smiled.

''Good evening Shizuru, Natsuki'' said Shizuma approaching the women.

''Good evening Miss Hanazono'' said the women together.

''How are you?''

''We are fine. It's very hot tonight'' said Shizuru.

''And this clothes are bothering me all the time'' said Natsuki pouting.

''Maybe it would be better if you take them off'' teased Shizuma.

''Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?'' said Natsuki with wide eyes.

''I was just kidding''

''Miss Hanazono you are so lucky that you belong in Miss Minamoto's friends otherwise I would have blown up your brain in no time''

''We are a little wild, aren't we?''

''I like that side of Natsuki'' said Shizuru moving close to Natsuki. ''She looks so sexy''

Natsuki turned into four shapes of red.

''Shizuru!'' said Natsuki.

''Ara, yes Natsuki?'' said Shizuru innocently.

''You are something else''

''Ara, Natsuki looks so cute when she blushes''

''I told you I'm NOT cute!'' said Natsuki pouting.

''Ara, she looks cuter when she pouts''

''Shizuru!'' said Natsuki blushing more than before.

''Ara, Natsuki looks like a puppy. But she is MY puppy''

''Puppy? I'm not a puppy. I'm a wolf. And since when I became yours?'' said Natsuki raising an eyebrow.

''Ara, Natsuki is a wolf puppy. And Natsuki is mine since...now''

Natsuki sighed. Shizuma tried hard not to laugh. The scene in front of her looked so cute yet so funny.

''Well, it was nice to see you guys. I have to go now. I have a sort of 'work' to do. See ya around'' said Shizuma.

''Bye Miss Hanazono'' said Shizuru.

''Bye Miss Hanazono'' said Natsuki.

Shizuma went inside the building. From far away she could hear Shizuru keep teasing Natsuki non-stop. Shizuma shook her head.

''Something is up with those two'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma started to walk away.

* * *

Shizuma passed from many doors until she reached her destination. She stopped and knocked lightly Jun's door. The door opened and a tall woman appeared from inside. She had long brown hair and black eyes. She was wearing a red mini dress and a pair of red high heels completed the outfit. She looked extremely hot. Shizuma looked at her and smiled.

''Hello there'' said Shizuma. ''Who are and what you have done to my sexy model?''

''Shizuma not again'' said Jun.

''Don't tell me you don't like it''

''No, I like it'' said Jun blushing. ''But it's kinda embarrassing''

''Aww, come on. You are destroying my mood''

''Gomen'' said Jun lowering her head.

Shizuma seeing her like that she sighed and moved close to her. She put a hand on one of Jun's cheeks and forced her to look at her. Jun looked at Shizuma and realising how close they were she couldn't stop herself from blushing more.

''You don't have anything to feel sorry about. If you are not feeling comfortable because we are at your work, just tell me. I don't mind'' said Shizuma.

''Shizuma'' said Jun lovingly.

''You look so beautiful Jun. Very beautiful and dangerously hot. Girl, you are turning me on''

''Shizuma'' said Jun blushing hard.

''You have no idea how much I want to get you out of this dress and make love to you''

''Shizuma, please stop'' said Jun blushing harder than before.

''Why? Is something wrong?'' said Shizuma confused.

''No. It's just...''

''I know'' interrupted Shizuma. ''Are you ready to go?''

''Yea''

Shizuma gave her hand to Jun.

''Let's go'' said Shizuma.

Jun nodded and gave her own hand too. Both women walked towards the exit holding hands and exchanging lustfully looks.

* * *

Shizuma and Jun came out of the building and walked towards Shizuma's car. When they were closed enough Shizuma let Jun's hand free and moved to open the passenger's door for Jun. Jun moved to the passenger's door and got inside the car. Shizuma closed the door for her and moved to the driver's door. She opened it and got inside the car too. She closed the door and turned on the engine. Before she drove away she turned to look at Jun.

''So, have you thought of a place to go?'' said Shizuma.

''Well, I don't know. Besides, I'm not so much in the mood to go out tonight'' said Jun.

''It's ok. Besides, I've got an idea. We will go to my apartment, listen to some music and drink some wine which I bought yesterday. What do you say?''

''Sounds good''

''Ok. Anything you say Jun-chan''

Jun shook her head smiling. Shizuma giggled and then drove away.

* * *

Some minutes later Shizuma's car stopped in front of a tall building. Both girls got out of the car and walked towards the entrance. They moved to the elevator and went inside. Shizuma pressed the button with the number 5 and waited. In no time the elevator stopped at the fifth floor and the girls came out. They passed from many doors until they reached their destination. Shizuma put the key into the keyhole and opened her apartment's door.

* * *

She went inside and Jun followed her closing the door behind her. Shizuma's apartment was big and very beautiful. Modern furnitures were in every corner of the place and various paintings were decorating the walls. A small bookcase was standing proudly in a corner and a big stereo had been placed on a big table next to the bookcase.

''Take a sit'' said Shizuma.

Jun nodded and sat on one of the couches. Shizuma went to the kitchen and came back holding two glasses and one bottle of a very expensive wine. She placed them on a small table and sat next to Jun. She opened the bottle and put some wine in the glasses. She took both glasses in hand and gave one of them to Jun. Jun took it and looked at Shizuma. Shizuma looked at her too. They both drank some wine and put their glasses back on the table but never leaving each other's eyes.

''Would you like to dance with me Jun?'' said Shizuma.

''Of course. I would love to'' said Jun smiling.

Shizuma stood up and moved to the stereo. She picked one of the cds she had there and put it in the stereo. She chose a song and pressed the 'Play' button. A slow and very romantic music started to play. Shizuma went back to Jun. She extended her hand to her and Jun accepted it. Then, Jun stood up and Shizuma drove her to the center of the room they were. Shizuma placed her hands around Jun's waist and hugged her tight. Jun placed her hands around Shizuma's shoulders and hugged her back in the same way. Then, they started to move their bodies in the song's rhythm.

* * *

While they were dancing Shizuma started to give light kisses on Jun's neck. Jun felt her cheeks blushing. Then, Shizuma's lips moved to Jun's exposed arms. Jun blushed more. Shizuma returned back to Jun's neck and this time her kisses turned into passionate ones. Jun felt her body's temperature increasing dangerously. She let a moan escape from her mouth which made Shizuma smiled. Shizuma stopped kissing Jun's neck and looked up to Jun. She was very red and her breath had become heavy. That made Shizuma feel extremely hot.

Then, Shizuma brought her face close to Jun's and kissed her very passionately. Jun closed her eyes and kissed her back in the same way. Both girls hugged each other more and deepened the kiss. While they were kissing Shizuma brought her hands on Jun's dress and slowly she took it off. The dress fell on the floor leaving Jun only in her red bra and underwear.

Suddenly, Jun stopped kissing Shizuma and looked at her. She brought her hands on Shizuma's suit and started to unbutton it never looking away from Shizuma's eyes. When the suit was completely open, Jun slowly took it off and threw it away. Then, she started to unbutton Shizuma's skirt. When she was done she threw it away too. Some time later, Jun started to unbutton Shizuma's shirt. When she was done she threw it away too leaving Shizuma only in her black bra and underwear.

Shizuma, then, took Jun in bridal style and drove her to her bedroom.

* * *

Shizuma placed Jun carefully on the bed and lied on top of her. Jun capped Shizuma's cheeks with both hands and started kissing her. Shizuma kissed her back and at the same time her hands started to explore Jun's body. Jun let a moan escaped from her mouth.

Shizuma broke their kiss and unclipped Jun's bra. She threw it away and started kissing Jun's breasts. Jun let another moan escaped from her mouth. Shizuma capped one of Jun's breasts and squeezed it lightly. Then, she took one of Jun's nipples with her mouth and started sucking and nibbling it. Jun started to moan like crazy. She couldn't hold her needs anymore. Shizuma, then, moved to the next nibble and did the same.

Shizuma continued sucking and nibbling Jun's nibbles for a while and later she moved lower to Jun's tummy. She blew some hot air on Jun's belly. That brought shivers in all of Jun's body. Shizuma moved lower to Jun's underwear. Shizuma put her hands at each underwear's side and took it off slowly and sensually. Shizuma lied between Jun's legs and started to give light kisses on Jun's clit. Jun couldn't stop herself from moaning more.

Then, Shizuma started to lick Jun's clit slowly and gently.

''Shizuma'' moaned Jun.

Shizuma continued licking Jun's clit for some time. Then, Jun, unable to hold herself, she started to beg Shizuma for more. Shizuma nodded and started to go faster and as the time passed her rhythm went even faster.

''Shizuma. Shizuma. More Shizuma. Please'' said Jun.

Shizuma nodded again and put a finger inside Jun's vagina. She started fucking her slowly and gently. After some time Jun started to beg her for more. Shizuma started to fuck her faster.

''Shizuma. Shizuma. Oh, Shizuma'' said Jun.

Shizuma continued making love to her until Jun couldn't take it anymore. Some time later Jun had reached her climax.

* * *

Shizuma let a sigh escaped from her mouth and kneeled on the bed. She was about to lie on top of Jun's body when Jun passed her hands around Shizuma's waist and threw her on the bed. Shizuma was surprised at first but later she let a small smile appear on her lips. Jun lied on top of Shizuma and started kissing her again.

Some moments later Jun broke their kiss and unclipped Shizuma's bra. She threw it away and started kissing Shizuma's neck. Shizuma closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the moment. Jun let Shizuma's neck and moved lower to Shizuma's breasts. She started kissing them and then capping both of them, with both hands, she squeezed them lightly. Shizuma bit her lower lip to prevent a moan escaping from her mouth. Then, Jun took one of Shizuma's nipples in her mouth and started licking and sucking it the same time. Shizuma tried hard not to moan but she didn't make it at the end. Jun continued for some time and the she moved to the other nipple.

Later, Jun moved lower to Shizuma's tummy. She gave light kisses to her tummy and moved lower to Shizuma's underwear. She put her hands at each underwear's side and slowly she took it off. She lied between Shizuma's legs and started to kiss Shizuma's clit. Shizuma felt the pleasure coming into all of her body. Jun started to lick it slowly and gently. Shizuma let small moans escape from her mouth. Jun continued licking Shizuma's clit for some time and then her rhythm started to go little fast. Shizuma hold the sheets tight to prevent herself from screaming.

As the time passed Shizuma started to beg for more. Jun nodded and put a finger inside Shizuma's vagina. She started to fuck her slowly and gently. Shizuma started to moan again. Jun continued making love to her until Shizuma started to beg again for more. Jun started to fuck her faster. Shizuma started to moan uncontrollably. Jun continued making love to Shizuma until Shizuma couldn't take it anymore. Few minutes later Shizuma had reached her climax.

Both girls lied on the bed exhausted and tried to calm their selves down by taking deep breaths. Then, they looked at each other. A small smile appeared on both's lips. Shizuma decided to make the first move. She moved close to Jun and hugged her from the waist. Jun moved close to Shizuma too and hugged her from the shoulders. Shizuma lied on top of Jun and started kissing her. Jun closed her eyes and kissed her back.

That night they made love again and again until no power was in their bodies.

_Shizuma, indeed, had a very hot night. Besides, that was what she wanted from the beginning right? However, her 'happy' days seemed to come slowly to an end. Her worst nightmare soon would come true. A nightmare very famous to many Casanovas like Shizuma and that would be...I'm not saying! Just wait and see!_

* * *

**Did you like it? No? Just leave a review to know. (Like always)

* * *

**Omake: (just to brake the boredom)

**Author:** At last i finished my first chapter.

**Shizuma**: Girl, that was HOT!

**Author:** *blushes*

**Nagisa:** Author is such a meanie.

**Author:** Again? Why?

**Nagisa:** You put MY Shizuma making love with ANOTHER woman.

**Author**: Well, is not my fault that Shizuma is a Casanova in this story.

**Nagisa:** Yea but still...

**Shizuma**: Damm, i can't believe i had such a sexy woman like Jun all to myself.

**Author:** O.O Oh ooh. Why i'm seeing storm coming?

**Nagisa**: SHIZUMA???

**Shizuma:** Uhm...Yea?

**Nagisa:** You asshole.

**Nagisa starts to run away crying.**

**Author:** Shizuma i think you did it again.

**Shizuma:** Yea, i know. But she will get over with it right?

**Author:** ...

**Shizuma:** Right?

**Author:** ...

**Shizuma:** RIGHT?

**Author**: ...

**Shizuma**: DAMM. NAGISA!!!

**Shizuma runs away to find Nagisa. The Author stays alone.**

**Author:** Some times i wonder why even give advices to her. Sigh. Anyway, see you the next time guys. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Party, sex and a phone call?

Sisters, enemies and lovers?

**Hi guys. I'm baaack! Here i present you the second chapter of this amazing story. I hope you will like it. Don't forget to leave a review before you press the 'Back' button. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character of Strawberry Panic or the SP itself. That belongs to its' producers.**

**Rate M: 1. For language.**

**2. For extreme adults themes ( Don't say i didn't warn you!)**

**GUEST STAR(S) FOR THIS CHAPTER:**

**I. Fudo Jun (_Devilman Lady aka Devil Lady_)**

**II. Mizuno Ami (_Sailor Moon_)**

**III. Tenoh Haruka (_Sailor Moon_)**

**IV. Ohtori Amane (_Strawberry Panic_)**

**V. Rokujo Miyuki (_Strawberry Panic_)**

**VI. Bouquet Mireille (_Noir_)**

**ChronoStar: Thanks a lot for your review. Well, Minako had no other choise than to climb the building so she could see her girlfriend.**

**Thunder Djackel: Well, i have already made one. However, it's being a very long time since i updated in that story but i don't know if i will continue it very soon. It depends. Anyway, thanks for the review.**

**aohana21: Of course i remember you. I never forget good friends. Well, i have already put Haruka as a guest. That's half wish come true. Michiru will not appear here. Sorry. But i'm still thinking if i will put her eventually in the future chapters or not. And i'm not sure if she will be with Haruka. We will see. However, thanks for your review.**

**Your Goddess With Wings: Well, i couldn't resist to put them, even as guest stars. Also, i wanted to change the mood. Don't worry, you didn't scare me. I was just surprised. However, don't take it seriously about falling from the chair. I was just teasing you. All hearts and kisses for me here? Really? *blush* arigatou. Sure i will keep writing. Thanks for the review.**

**lildevilish: Uh huh. Sorry that i didn't put them for long but at least they took a small role. All i wanted to do is change the mood. Gomen again but Nagisa will not appear in this chapter. You will have to wait. But, don't worry. Soon she will appear and she will appear for good. Nice start huh? And you have seen nothing yet. Thanks for the review.**

**TsunadeXShizune: Very hot huh? And it's just the begin. Thanks for the review.**

**xobbyluffxo: Thankies, thankies.**

**(): Shizuma rocks. But you haven't seen all her abilities yet. Nagisa forgive Shizuma. Like you said, maybe. We will see. Thanks for the review.**

**zenshiki09: thanks, thanks and thanks ^_^**

**Now, on with the story guys!**

* * *

_The next morning..._

The sun had come from very early and every human soul had stood up. Everyone except our Shizuma. After a hot night she had with a very sexy model, all her powers had left from her body and she wanted nothing more than having a nice sleep. However, her nice sleep soon was going to get interrupted by her alarm clock.

_DRINN...DRINN...DRINN..._

Shizuma slowly she moved to the other side of her bed and closed it with one hand.

''Fucking alarm clock'' murmured Shizuma.

Shizuma slowly she opened her eyes and looked around. She let a sigh escape from her mouth.

_Well, at least when I wake up I find myself inside my sweet bedroom, thought Shizuma._

Shizuma looked at the clock.

_7.30_

''It's 7.30. Oh God, don't tell me that I have to go to work. Damm and it's still early'' said Shizuma.

_You always have to be on time. It's one of Hanazono's duties. You don't want to destroy your reputation now, do you?, said a voice._

''Ok, where did that come from?'' said Shizuma looking around once again.

Shizuma saw no one. She was alone.

''Oh God, if I continue like this I might have to leave for vacations far away from here or go in a nice clinic for crazy people'' said Shizuma sighing.

She sat on the bed and looked next to her. Jun was still sleeping. And surprisingly, she was smiling!

''Oh, I almost forgot about her'' said Shizuma. ''Wait. Is she smiling? Is she SMILING? I bed she must be dreaming something good. I wonder what that might be. Oh well, never mind. As if I care''

Shizuma stood up and moved to her wardrobe. She picked up a towel and moved to the bathroom. She went inside closing the door behind her.

* * *

Ten minutes later she came out fresh and cleaned. She looked at Jun. She was still sleeping. Shizuma smiled.

''Damm, she looks so beautiful when she is sleeping. Shall I wake her up? Nah, she looks so tired. But, I can't let her like that. What she will say when she will wake up and find me nowhere?'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma walked to her bed. She let the towel fall on the floor and lied next to Jun. She moved close to her and started giving light kisses on Jun's exposed arms. At first, Jun didn't react. Shizuma continued kissing her for some time until Jun's body started to react. Shizuma seeing this, she started to kiss her arms with more affection. Jun let a moan escape from her mouth and turned around. She opened her eyes and came face to face with Shizuma. Shizuma smiled at her. Jun smiled at Shizuma too. Then, she came close to Shizuma and passed her hands around Shizuma's shoulders. She hugged her tight and brought her face close to Shizuma's. Shizuma passed her hands around Jun's waist and hugged her tight too. She brought her face close to Jun's and then, their lips met in a very passionate kiss.

They continued kissing for a while until they broke their kiss to take some air.

''You smell very good'' said Jun.

''It's because I just had a bath'' said Shizuma.

''Oh, really? And why you didn't wake me up to keep you company in the shower?'' said Jun pouting.

Shizuma giggled.

''You looked so tired that I didn't have the heart to wake you up. Plus, you were so beautiful while you were sleeping'' said Shizuma.

Jun blushed.

''Arigatou'' said Jun.

''So, do you have any work today?'' said Shizuma.

''Yep. At ten. What time is it?''

''Eight. I have to stand up and get ready for work. And damm, I don't want to do this. I prefer to stay at home and sleep''

''And why don't you take the day off?''

''I wish I could. But, if my father found out that I didn't show up at work, he would shoot my ass''

''But, from what I remember, you told me that your father is away right?''

''Yea but still he can learn everything I'm planning to do''

''How?''

''Like the hell I know''

Jun giggled.

''Oh boy, I feel so sad for you. Your father must be really tough huh?'' said Jun.

''Well, sometimes. Mostly, when it comes to work. Personally, he is just a good guy, who cares a lot about his crazy daughter'' said Shizuma.

''Shizuma, you are making me laugh. Do you know that you have such a great humour?'' said Jun laughing.

''Really?'' said Shizuma raising an eyebrow.

''Yep'' said Jun smiling.

''Mmhm, I think I have to reward you for such a nice compliment'' teased Shizuma.

''Oh, in what way?'' said Jun curious.

''You will see''

Shizuma's face came close to Jun's once again and she kissed her. Jun deepened the kiss.

* * *

_One hour later..._

Shizuma was driving peacefully her black Jaguar in the roads of Japan. She was already late for her work but she didn't mind. Being late once in a while wouldn't hurt anyone right? Well, as long as her father wouldn't find it. Jun was sitting next to Shizuma and looking out of the window. Shizuma had offered to Jun to give her a ride. Jun at first didn't like it because Shizuma would be late for work, however, Shizuma insisted and at the end Jun had to accept. Besides, who could ever say no to the most beautiful woman in the entire Japan? No one.

Sometime later Shizuma's car stopped in front of the building where Jun worked. Shizuma got out of the car and walked around to open the door for Jun. Jun got out of the car and Shizuma closed the door for her. Jun looked at Shizuma with a smile on her lips. Shizuma smiled back at her.

''Well, here we are'' said Shizuma.

''Arigatou'' said Jun. ''When I'm gonna see you again?''

''Whenever I have free time''

''Shizuma...whatever happened between us yesterday, it's something I will never forget'' said Jun blushing.

''Neither I'' said Shizuma smiling.

''It was one of the best moments of my life''

''Same's here Jun-chan''

''I have to go now. I hope we will meet again Shizuma''

''See ya Jun''

Jun moved close to Shizuma and kissed her lightly on the lips. Then, she walked towards the building's entrance. Shizuma let a sigh escaped from her mouth.

''Mission accomplished. One more time'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma walked to her car's door. She opened it and got inside her car. She turned on the engine and drove away.

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

Shizuma was already inside her company and walking towards the elevator. One more time she had to face the looks of admiration from her male employees and the lustfully looks from her female employees. Shizuma just gave them her usual sexy smile and continued walking.

_Sometimes those looks make me feel as if I'm someone special and sometime they make me want to vomit, thought Shizuma._

Shizuma went inside the elevator and pressed the '8' button. She waited. In no time the elevator stopped at the eighth floor and Shizuma went out. She passed some doors until she reached her office. She opened the door and went inside closing the door behind her.

* * *

Inside her office she found Ami working behind her desk wearing her usual clothes and working...as usual. She smiled and walked towards her.

''Good morning Ami'' said Shizuma approaching her secretary.

Ami stopped what she was doing and looked at Shizuma.

''Good morning Miss Hanazono'' said Ami.

''How are you today?'' said Shizuma.

''I'm fine but little tired''

''Oh, I wonder why'' teased Shizuma.

Ami blushed.

''Uhm...Uhm...'' said Ami.

''It's not necessary to tell me'' said Shizuma winking at her. ''How was your night with Minako?''

''Fine'' said Ami blushing more.

''Oh, so it was that nice huh?''

That caused Ami blush hard.

''Yea'' said Ami.

''At least, did you enjoy it?'' said Shizuma.

Ami turned into four shapes of red.

''Yea'' said Ami.

Shizuma giggled. She liked a lot to tease her secretary. It was one of her favourite things she used to do, when she was in the mood.

''How about you Miss Hanazono?'' said Ami.

''Well, I had a very nice time yesterday too'' said Shizuma.

''Really?''

''Uh huh. Even I didn't have my birthday, the previous night was like a gift to me''

''And may I know who was your lover-for-the-night this time Miss Hanazono?'' said Ami curious.

''We are a little curious, aren't we?'' teased Shizuma.

Ami blushed again.

''Well, it was Jun. Fudo Jun'' said Shizuma.

Ami's eyes wided.

''Fudo Jun? The famous model Fudo Jun?'' said Ami.

''Uh huh'' said Shizuma.

''Wow. You spent a night with that model?''

''Yep''

''Wow''

''Do you like her?''

''Hell, yea'' said Ami blushing more. ''I admired her since I was a teenager''

''Well, I guess I'm somewhat lucky. I spent my night with her and we made a lot of passionate love''

Ami's eyes wided once again.

''I have to admit that she is a great lover in bed. Even for one night'' said Shizuma. ''Anyway, give me the daily's report now''

Ami shook her head and tried to calm down. She couldn't believe that her own boss had spent such a hot night with the model SHE had admired for years. She knew that Shizuma had many lovers and some of them came from very rich and famous families. But she never thought that Shizuma could go that far to pleasure her needs. She let a sigh escaped from her mouth and then spoke.

''Well, there is nothing to report today'' said Ami.

''Oh, really?'' said Shizuma raising an eyebrow.

''Yes''

''Has my father called or not yet?''

''No. I'm afraid not yet, Miss Hanazono''

Thank God, thought Shizuma.

''But, a woman had called half an hour ago'' said Ami.

_Huh? A woman? Could it be Miyuki?, thought Shizuma._

''Was it Miyuki?'' said Shizuma.

''No. She said that her name was Mai. Tokiha Mai'' said Ami.

''Did she tell you what she wanted?''

''No. She just told me to call her back when you came''

''Oh, ok. Anything else?''

''Nop''

''Ok. I would like you to bring me some strong coffee in the office. If anyone needs me tell him that I have work to do''

''Going to call to that Mai girl, Miss Hanazono?'' said Ami curious.

''You bet'' said Shizuma winking at Ami. ''Oh, and if my father calls, tell him that I died. Got it?''

Ami giggled.

''Right way Miss Hanazono'' said Ami standing up.

Shizuma moved to the door which was next to Ami's desk. She opened it and went inside closing the door behind her.

* * *

_Few days later..._

Sunday afternoon and every human soul had gone out, hours ago, for some shopping or just for a nice walk at the centre of the town. Shizuma, since it was her day off, had decided to stay at home and take some rest.

She was lying on her couch and reading a book. She seemed to have a nice time when suddenly her cell rang.

''Damm, I can't even have a second of peace in this house? Damm'' said Shizuma frowning.

She took her cell and looked at it. A very familiar number to her appeared on the screen. Shizuma pressed the green button and spoke.

''Yea? What the hell do you want?'' said Shizuma angrily.

''Shi-chan. In that way you are greeting a friend you have long time to hear?'' said a female voice from the other line.

''Tenoh Haruka. Long time no see indeed. Where in the hell have you been?''

''Shi-chan. Gomen. But you see, I had a lot of work to do and...''

''Haruka'' interrupted Shizuma. ''The only work you had in your life from the first day you walked until now, was running after beautiful and very sexy women''

''I think I have to agree in that''

''Haruka'' said Shizuma sighing.

''Gomen. I know I'm the worst bitch in the world but...''

''Don't even try Haruka. I'm not like other women''

''I know. That's why I chose you to be my best friend''

''Really?'' said Shizuma raising an eyebrow.

''Uh huh''

''Right. Now, tell me, what you want?''

''I wonder, have you planned anything for tonight?''

''No. I decided to stay at home and take some rest. Besides, tomorrow or the day after, my father is coming back. And you know how much work I will have to do then''

''I know. That's why I called you''

''What do you mean?''

''I have planned to make a party in my house. I have invited friends and hot chicks from every corner of Japan. We are gonna have a lot of fun. So, what do you say?''

''Haruka. I already told you that I have a lot of work to do in the next days''

''But, everyone is expecting you to come. You don't want to disappoint the girls, now do you?''

''Well, no, but...''

''No buts'' interrupted Haruka. ''Come and I guarantee you an unforgettable night''

_With you, sure is going to be unforgettable, thought Shizuma._

''Please, please, please? Just this once. Please? I promise not to ask a favour from you for a month'' begged Haruka.

''...''

''Please? Come on. I invited Miyuki also''

''You what?'' said Shizuma surprised.

''Yep, yep, yep''

''And she accepted?''

''Uh huh''

''And how did you convince her?''

''I can't say''

''Good. Although, I want to know how, I'm afraid from the answer I will receive''

''So?''

''Fine'' said Shizuma sighing. ''I will come''

''There you go Shi-chan. One more time you have made me proud''

''And what time is the party?''

''Ten''

''Ok. Count me in''

''Ok. I have to close now. Duty calls. See ya tonight Shi-chan''

''See ya Haruka''

Shizuma put the phone down and sighed.

''Here goes my day-off. Oh well, as long as the girls are nice'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma continued reading her book like nothing happened.

* * *

The day passed quickly and soon the night fell. Shizuma had already made a bath and got dressed. A black mini dress was the tonight's outfit and a pair of black high heels completed the whole outfit. Shizuma combed her hair in the usual style and looked into the mirror. She smiled.

''Perfect'' said Shizuma.

Satisfied with her dressing she walked to her bedroom's door. She opened it and went out closing the door behind her. She walked towards the living room. She moved to the couch and picked up her cell. She took her small bag which was lying on a small table and moved to the exit door. She opened it and went out closing the door behind her.

* * *

She walked towards the elevator and pressed the 'Ground' button. In no time the elevator landed on the ground floor and Shizuma went out. She continued walking until she reached her car. She opened her car's door and got inside. She turned on the engine and drove away.

* * *

Sometime later Shizuma's car stopped in front of Haruka's house. The house was huge and very modern. Haruka had bought it when she was eighteen. She had decided that she had grown up enough to leave on her own and living with her parents didn't suit her anymore. Haruka was the main boss in a company that she had built on her own. She was selling bikes and cars. Haruka never got a girlfriend. Why? Cause she never liked being in a relationship. She was a Casanova after all. She knew Shizuma since they were both kids. She loved her a lot and she would always act affectionately towards her when they met. Shizuma didn't like it much but no way she would admit it. She didn't want to hurt her best friend.

Shizuma got out of the car and walked towards the entrance. She knocked the door lightly and waited. Loud music and laughs were coming from inside the house. Shizuma shook her head.

_Oh god, what I have put myself into?, thought Shizuma._

Suddenly, the door opened and a tall woman appeared in front of Shizuma. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing black jeans and a white shirt. She looked absolutely stunning.

''Shi-chan'' said the woman smiling sexily to Shizuma.

''Haruka'' said Shizuma smiling back to the woman.

Haruka moved to Shizuma and hugged her tightly. Shizuma sighed and hugged Haruka back in the same way.

''How are you?'' said Haruka breaking their hug. ''Long time no see''

''Indeed. And I'm fine'' said Shizuma. ''My father is out of town, I don't much work at the office and the number of my lovers never stops increasing''

Haruka giggled.

''I can imagine how tough must be for you. Pleasuring all these ladies, all the time, is not the easiest thing in the world'' said Haruka.

''Yea. Damm, sometimes I wonder why I have to be born beautiful'' said Shizuma.

''Shi-chan. Damm, you will never change'' said Haruka laughing.

''How about you Haruka?''

''The same. Work, women and wild parties''

''The same old Haruka. You haven't changed either''

''And I will never change. As long as I live, no woman will steal this heart''

''No wonder why you are my best friend''

Haruka started to laugh again.

''Shi-chan. Shi-chan. That's why I love you so much. You have such a great humour'' said Haruka.

''Arigatou'' said Shizuma.

''Well, enough talking. Take your ass and come in. I have a big surprise for you''

''Oh, really?'' said Shizuma raising an eyebrow.

''Uh huh. Come in''

Haruka opened the door more and Shizuma went inside. Haruka closed the door behind them.

* * *

Inside Haruka's house there were a lot of women. Beautiful, attractive, sexy. All of them were wearing very beautiful outfits tonight. Shizuma looked around and a wide smile appeared on her lips. She could see some women sitting on some couches and talking. She could see others dancing alone or in couples in the centre of the room. Alsol, she could see others flirting each other in a corner or making out.

_Damm, did I die and went to Heaven?, thought Shizuma._

''So, what do you say?'' said Haruka. ''Did you like my surprise?''

''Haruka, asshole, you are so amazing. Where did you find all these women?'' said Shizuma.

''Some of them are friends, others ex-lovers and others long-distant relatives''

''Girl, this is so cool''

''And you have seen nothing yet''

Then, an idea came in Shizuma's mind.

''Say Haruka, is Miyuki here?'' said Shizuma.

''Yea. The last time I saw her, she was sitting on a couch and a tall woman with short black hair was flirting with her'' said Haruka.

''Wow. Did a woman, finally, have an interested in Miyuki? Damm, and I thought I would never see such a thing happen as long as I lived''

''But, it happened. Well, I have to go now Shizuma. Some girls are waiting for me upstairs. Take a look around and have a very nice time''

''Ok, Haruka. See ya''

Haruka turned around and she was about to leave when...

''Oh and if you need a bed for tonight, I have one spare room at the back side of the house. There is no need to drive in such late hours'' said Haruka.

''Arigatou Haruka. I owe you'' said Shizuma.

''No problem''

Then, Haruka started to walk away. Shizuma take a tour around the house alone and when she spotted something interesting she jumped in without a second thought.

* * *

The hours passed quickly and soon the midnight came. Shizuma didn't stop flirting with the women, who were in the party. She had found some of them very interesting but nothing that could scream 'good catch'.

_Damm, I feel so bored, thought Shizuma._

She decided to go at the bar and order a drink. She started to walk towards a small bar which was at the far corner of the house. A tall woman with short blue hair and blue eyes was standing behind the bar and talking to some women. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, white shirt and a small black tie. Shizuma sat on a chair and waited. The tall woman seeing Shizuma sitting on the chair and waiting, she stopped talking to the women and moved to Shizuma.

''Hello, there gorgeous. Do you want something to drink?'' said the woman.

''Yea. A double whiskey'' said Shizuma.

''Right way hottie''

The woman left for a while and then, she appeared again holding Shizuma's drink in one hand. She placed it in front of Shizuma and looked at her.

''Here'' said the tall woman.

''Arigatou'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma took the glass in hand and drank some of her drink. She placed it on the counter and looked at the tall woman.

''So, what's your name beautiful?'' said the tall woman.

''Shizuma. Hanazono Shizuma'' said Shizuma. ''Yours?''

''Amane. Ohtori Amane'' said Amane.

''Nice name''

''Thanks. But yours is way better than mine''

''Arigatou''

That moment a tall figure approached the small bar and sat next to Shizuma. She a let a sigh escaped from her mouth and looked at Amane.

''A glass of beer please'' said a voice.

Amane looked at the tall figure and smiled.

''Right way miss'' said Amane.

She looked back at Shizuma.

''Gomen Shizuma. I have to go now'' said Amane.

''It's ok. We can talk some other time...if you want'' said Shizuma.

''Sure'' said Amane winking at her.

Amane let Shizuma and moved to the tall figure. Shizuma took her glass in hand again and drank for a second time. She let it on the table and sighed. Then, she turned to look who was sitting next to her and her eyes wided.

''Miyuki?'' said Shizuma surprised.

The tall figure turned and looked at her.

''Shizuma, you asshole!'' said Miyuki pouting.

Miyuki was one of Shizuma's best friends. She was working in her father's company in the economic section. She had met Shizuma when they were in high school and they became very good friends. Miyuki never got in a relationship. Not that she didn't want to. Actually, she wished like crazy to spend the rest of her life with someone but she couldn't. Why? Cause she was waiting for the right person to come. She didn't who she was but she never stopped hopping for her arrival.

''Hi Miyuki'' said Shizuma smiling. ''Long time no see''

''Shizuma if you continue playing with my patience I'm gonna kick you so hard in the ass that you will need a month to sit on a chair again'' said Miyuki.

''We are a little wild, aren't we?'' teased Shizuma.

''Shizuma!''

''Ok, ok. Hey, what's wrong with you? Why you are acting so crazy, suddenly?''

''Cause I can't stand it'' said Miyuki frowning.

''What?''

''Women whom I never met before, flirting with me non-stop''

''I thought you liked it''

''Yea but I LIKED it. Now, I don't''

''How's that?'' said Shizuma curious.

''Because...Because I'm growing up Shizuma. I have started to get tired of this. I don't want to flirt like a maniac or going in wild parties anymore. I want to stay home and cuddling on the couch with the woman of my life. I want to get married and have kids with her. Do you understand how I feel Shizuma? Do you understand?''

Shizuma sighed.

''Yea, I understand. Years pass and people change'' said Shizuma.

''Except you'' said Miyuki.

''Well, yea but that's not the point'' said Shizuma pouting. ''What I want to say is, it's very normal for you to act like that. However, you haven't found the right girl yet or have you?''

''No, I haven't. Unfortunately. I feel so lonely''

''Sometimes I wonder how you are gonna recognise her. You don't know how she looks, you don't know her name, and you know nothing about her. How you are gonna know that she is the person you have been waiting for, when you meet her?''

''My heart. My heart will tell me if she is that right one for me''

''Your heart? Yea right''

''Say what you want Shizuma. I'm sure than one day she will appear and when this happen, I will try my best to make her mine no matter what''

''I can't wait for that day to come. Man, I'm gonna laugh so much'' said Shizuma laughing.

''Hmph'' said Miyuki. ''You will see Shizuma. You will see''

''Anyway, let's leave from this subject now. What happened back there? Haruka told me you were with some tall chick and 'talking' ''

''Uh huh and her name is Youko''

''Was she nice?''

''Yep but not for me''

''Miyuki, you never had a good taste in women. Poor girl. Where is she now?''

''Probably talking with another woman''

''Mmhm''

''So, tell me, any news?''

''The same. Dad is out of country, I don't have a lot of work to do at the moment and every night I have sex with a different woman'' said Shizuma sighing.

''I wonder how you can survive the next morning''

''I try hard. Trust me. I try really hard. However, it's my duty to pleasure all these ladies''

''Uh huh''

Shizuma took her glasse in hand for the third time. She was about to drink some of her drink when someone knocked her. Shizuma's glass fell on the counter and all the amount of the alcohol landed on Shizuma's breasts. Shizuma's eyes twitched.

''You bitch'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma turned around to see who had caused the accident and she met the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever met.

_Damm, first time I see such beautiful blue eyes. I wonder who is the owner of those eyes, thought Shizuma._

She looked at the woman in front her. She had long blonde hair. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a red shirt that showed her cleavage in all his glory. A pair of black high heels completed the outfit.

_Man, she is hot!!!, thought Shizuma._

''Gomen'' said the woman.

''No, it's ok'' said Shizuma.

''But, I caused you to drop your drink and your dress...''

''I said its ok'' interrupted Shizuma. ''Besides, you are very beautiful. And with such beauty you make my anger fade away.''

The woman blushed.

''Arigatou'' said the woman.

''May I have your name, angel?'' said Shizuma.

'' Mireille. Bouquet Mireille'' said Mireille.

''Shizuma here. Hanazono Shizuma''

''Nice to meet you Shizuma'' said Mireille giving her hand to Shizuma.

''Nice to meet you too Mireille''

Shizuma took Mireille's hand in hers and kissed it. Mireille blushed again. Shizuma let Mireille's hand free and looked at her.

''However, I feel so sad for what happened. I would like to do something for you...to make up for my mistake'' said Mireille in a sad tone.

''I told you its fine but if you insist...'' said Shizuma.

''Please. It would make me feel less guilty''

''Fine. Follow me then'' said Shizuma smiling.

Mireille nodded. Then, Shizuma looked at Miyuki.

''Gomen Miyuki but I have to go'' said Shizuma.

''I know Shizuma. I know'' said Miyuki with a familiar look in her eyes.

Shizuma giggled and started to walk away. Soon, Mireille followed behind.

* * *

Shizuma continued walking for some time until she reached the back side of Haruka's house. She opened the only door she had found there and went inside. Mireille went inside too and Shizuma closed the door behind them.

The room was big but very dark. Mireille was about to turn on the lights when a hand stopped her.

''Don't'' said Shizuma.

''Why?'' said Mireille confused.

''It's not necessary''

''But...''

''Please'' interrupted Shizuma.

''Ok''

Mireille moved to the centre of the room. Shizuma followed behind and stopped few centimetres away from her.

''So, what I can do for you? Since I was the one who caused the accident'' said Mireille.

''Well, you can do something'' said Shizuma.

''What?''

''Take off my dress''

Mireille turned around blushing and bewildered.

''What?'' said Mireille.

''You asked me for a favour to forgive you and here it is. Take off my dress'' said Shizuma.

Mireille nodded and moved close to Shizuma. Mireille tried to control her breath. Being so close to that strange but also dangerously beautiful woman made her body's temperature increasing and the same time wild desires had started to intrude inside her for Shizuma. Mireille put her hands on each side of Shizuma's dress and took it off slowly leaving Shizuma only with her bar and underwear. Mireille let her hands down and stayed for a moment to admire Shizuma's body. She felt her cheeks turning into four shapes of red but she didn't make a move to look away from that body.

''Do you like what you see?'' said Shizuma seductively.

''Yea'' said Mireille.

''Would you like to touch it too?''

Mireille nodded. Shizuma took Mireille's hands and put them on her arms.

''Touch it then'' said Shizuma.

''Shizuma'' said Mireille.

Mireille nodded again and started to explore Shizuma's body with her hands. Shizuma stayed there looking at her and wild desires started to come inside her body for Mireille. When Mireille's hands reached Shizuma's sensitive spot, Shizuma bit her lower lip to prevent a moan from coming out. Mireille looked at Shizuma again.

''Shizuma'' said Mireille.

''Mireille. You cannot imagine how much I want to make love with you right now'' said Shizuma.

''But Shizuma...''

''It's your first time, isn't it?'' interrupted Shizuma.

Mireille shook her head.

''Then what?'' said Shizuma.

''I just met you and I don't know anything about you'' said Mireille.

''It's ok angel. No need to panic. If you don't want this then we can stop''

''No! I want to make love with you. It's just...''

''Just want hottie?''

Mireille bit her lower lip.

''It's just...Just...Just forget what I said'' said Mireille.

Mireille passed her hands around Shizuma's shoulders and kissed her passionately. Shizuma passed her hands around Mireille's waist and kissed her back in the same way. Both women hugged each other tighter and deepened the kiss. Shizuma's hands started to explore Mireille's body and then, they ended on Mireille's chest. She started to unbutton Mireille's shirt never breaking their kiss. When she was done, she took it off slowly. The shirt fell on the floor and, then, Shizuma found the chance to take off the skirt too. The skirt fell on the floor too, next to Mireille's shirt.

Both women broke their kiss to take some air. Mireille looked deeply in Shizuma's eyes. She found herself falling for those beautiful green eyes. She placed a hand on one of Shizuma's cheeks and caressed it for a while. Shizuma smiled sweetly at her. Mireille felt her cheeks blushing.

''Shizuma, although, it's my first time meeting a woman like you, I have to admit that somehow I started to like you'' said Mireille.

''Really?'' said Shizuma raising an eyebrow.

''Yea''

''Me too''

''Really?'' said Mireille blushing more than before.

''Yes. You are so beautiful, damm sexy and most of all? Your eyes...your eyes are very attractive''

''First time I heard someone saying such a thing about my eyes. Arigatou Shizuma'' said Mireille blushing hard.

''But it's true. From the moment I looked into those eyes, I found myself get mesmerized''

''Shizuma'' said Mireille in a sweet tone.

Shizuma brought her face close to Mireille's and kissed her passionately once again. Mireille closed her eyes and kissed her back in the same way. Then, Shizuma brought her hands on Mireille's bra and unzipped it. She threw it away and hugged her tightly. Mireille, while she was kissing Shizuma, she brought her hands on Shizuma's bra and unzipped it. She threw it away and hugged her tightly too.

Shizuma broke their kiss and took Mireille in bridal style. Mireille hugged her tightly from the shoulders, so she wouldn't fall. Shizuma moved to the bed, which was somewhere in the room, and placed Mireille carefully on it. She lied on top of Mireille and looked at her.

''Mireille. I want so much to make love with you'' said Shizuma.

''Me too Shizuma. Me too'' said Mireille.

Shizuma brought her face close to Mireille's and kissed her passionately for the third time. She started to explore Mireille's body for the second time until she reached her underwear. Shizuma put her hands at each side of the underwear. She took it off slowly. She broke their kiss and stayed looking at Mireille's body for a second.

''Beautiful'' said Shizuma.

Mireille blushed. Shizuma started to give light kisses at Mireilles's neck. Then, she started licking and sucking it. Mireille let a moan escape from her mouth. Shizuma satisfied with that, she moved lower to Mireille's breasts. She cupped them with both hands and squeezed them lightly. Mireille moaned again.

Then, Shizuma took one of Mireille's nipples with her mouth and started licking and sucking it the same time. Mireille's moans increased. Shizuma was about to do the same with the other nipple when, suddenly, Shizuma's cell started to ring. Shizuma stopped what she was doing and frowned.

_Huh? What? What's going on? Why? Why my damm cell is ringing now? And who the fuck is it and in such late hours?, thought Shizuma._

Shizuma sighed. For a moment she had thought to ignore it, however, her curiosity won at the end. She looked at Mireille with an apologetic look.

''Gomen'' said Shizuma.

''I understand. Go and answer it'' said Mireille.

''Arigatou''

Shizuma got off Mireille and stood up. She moved to her bag and opened it. She picked up her cell and looked at the screen. It was her father.

_Damm. I wonder what he wants now. Stupid old man, thought Shizuma._

Shizuma pressed the green button and spoke.

''Father'' said Shizuma.

''Shizuma, I apologise for calling this late'' said Shizuma's father.

''Father I have work now. Mind if you call me another time? Maybe tomorrow?''

''Since when you work until one in the morning and on Sunday too Shizuma?''

Shizuma blushed.

''It's none of your business'' said Shizuma.

''You are lying Shizuma. I know you are not alone. I wonder who is your lover-for-the-night now?'' said Shizuma's father.

''I said it's none of your business'' said Shizuma blushing more.

''Oh, so, indeed you have someone there with you''

Shizuma pouted.

''Caught ya'' said Shizuma's father.

''Father'' said Shizuma blushing hard.

Sometimes I wonder why I haven't killed you yet father, thought Shizuma.

''Anyway, tell me what you want'' said Shizuma. ''Since I doubt I can save myself from you father'' murmured Shizuma.

''Well, I just wanted to inform you that tomorrow morning I'm coming back to Japan''

''Uh huh. Do you have anything else to say? Cause I have to close now''

''Oh, yea. I need to discuss something with you. It's very important''

''And why you are not telling me what is it about now? It would save you from a lot of trouble''

''I wish I would but this is very serious. I can't tell from the phone''

''Is it something about your health?'' said Shizuma worried.

''No. I'm healthy and strong like a lion''

''Then what?''

''I will tell you tomorrow''

''Fine'' said Shizuma sighing.

''And can you make me a favour?''

''Sure''

''I want you to be in the company at eight. I want to talk with you before the meeting with my partners''

''Ok father. Anything else?''

''No. Good night Shizuma. See you tomorrow''

''Good night father''

Shizuma put her cell back in her bag and returned back to Mireille.

''I'm sorry for that'' said Shizuma sitting next to Mireille.

''It's ok'' said Mireille sitting on the bed.

''It was my father. He said he needed to see me''

''When?''

''Tomorow''

''Oh. By the way, what is your job Shizuma?''

''I'm the main boss in my father's company. I control everything in there and the fifty per cent of the company belongs to me''

''Oh, wow'' said Mireille amused.

''How about you Mireille?''

''Well, I don't know what I should call it. Mmhm. Let's just say, people are paying me to do a work for them. Any work. But, nothing difficult for me, of course.''

''Mmhm, and you gain a lot from this job?''

''You cannot imagine how much''

''Mmhm''

Mireille moved close to Shizuma and placed a hand on one of Shizuma's cheeks.

''So, can you remind me where we stayed from?'' said Mireille.

''We stayed from somewhere, however...'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma stood up and moved to the centre of the room. Mireille stood up and looked at her confused.

''However, I'm not planning to continue this'' said Shizuma.

''Shizuma?'' said Mireille standing up surprised.

Shizuma put quickly on her dress and picked up her bag. She looked at Mireille. Something inside Mireille's eyes made Shizuma's heart ached a little. They were upset. Shizuma moved to her and hugged her from the waist.

''Don't worry. It's not your fault. I have to get up early and I need a lot of rest, so I can survive tomorrow'' said Shizuma.

''I understand'' said Mireille lowering her head.

Shizuma put a hand on one of Mireille's cheeks and forced her to look at her.

''Mireille. Gomen. I feel sorry that I have to put an end in our night but that doesn't mean that I don't want to see you again'' said Shizuma.

''What? That means...'' said Mireille surprised.

''Uh huh. I want to see you again Mireille. You have made me a lot of impression. Really'' said Shizuma smiling sweetly to her.

''Arigatou'' said Mireille blushing.

''Well, I have to go now''

Shizuma brought her face close to Mireille's and kissed her affectionately. Mireille hugged Shizuma from the shoulders and kissed her back in the same way. Shizuma broke their kiss and let her hands down.

''Oh, I almost forgot'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma opened her bag and took out a small piece of paper. She gave it to Mireille. Mireille took it and looked at it. There was a number on it.

''What is this?'' said Mireille confused.

''It's my cell's number'' said Shizuma. ''Whenever you want to talk with me or even want to go on a date with me, just drop me a call. I'm always available...for you''

Mireille blushed and smiled the same time.

''Shizuma'' said Mireille lovingly.

''Well, have a very nice evening Mireille. See ya around'' said Shizuma. ''Oh and thanks for the nice moments you gave me. Although, we didn't have the chance to finish what we started'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma turned around and moved to the door. She was about to opened it when...

''Shizuma'' said Mireille.

Shizuma turned and looked at her.

''Yea?'' said Shizuma.

Mireille ran towards Shizuma and hugged her tightly.

''Arigatou'' said Mireille.

Shizuma smiled.

''It's nothing'' said Shizuma.

Mireille looked at her. Shizuma brought her face close to Mireille's and kissed her lightly on the lips.

''Good night Mireille'' said Shizuma.

''Good night Shizuma'' said Mireille.

Shizuma turned around and opened the door. She went out closing the door behind her.

''Shizuma'' said Mireille sighing.

* * *

Shizuma walked towards the bar where she found Miyuki still sitting in her chair and drinking.

_Oh man, that woman will never change. How she can stand so much drinking, thought Shizuma._

''I can't believe that you haven't stop drinking from the moment I left you alone'' said Shizuma approaching Miyuki.

''Although time changes Shizuma, sometimes people might stay the same'' said Miyuki. ''So, how it happened and you are here? Have you already finished with that woman? My, you are quicker than I thought''

''Unfortunately, I didn't have the time to make sex with her''

''Oh? How's that?'' said Miyuki raising an eyebrow.

''Cause while I was trying to do something with her, my cell rang. And guess who was it, said Shizuma frowning.

''Who?''

''My father''

Then, Miyuki started to laugh. Shizuma seeing that she crossed her hands on her chest and pouted.

''Why you are laughing now?'' said Shizuma.

''Gomen. It's just...imagining you and that woman doing sex and then your father...Gomen'' said Miyuki.

Miyuki started to laugh again. Shizuma felt her cheeks blushing.

_This is the last time I'm confessing something to you Miyuki and especially when you are drinking, thought Shizuma._

''And thanks to him I never had the chance to finish what I had started'' said Shizuma.

''Oh brother. I can't believe it. But, I wonder, what he wanted from you?'' said Miyuki.

''He said that he was coming tomorrow and he needed to see me before he went in a meeting''

''A meeting? For what?''

''I don't know. Also, he said that he was going to talk with me about something very important.''

''Do you have any idea of what that 'important thing' might be?''

''No. Oh man, Miyuki, what I'm gonna do now?''

''What do you mean?''

''I was having a very nice moment with that woman and now because of his call I can't go back to her. Damm, sometimes I wonder why I haven't killed him yet''

''Is it because you love him?''

''Maybe. After my mother's death, my father and I came closer. Even though, sometimes he had a lot of work to do, he would always try to find some time to spend it with me or when he couldn't, he would always drop me a call to learn if I was ok''

''So lucky. I wish my father was like yours. That bastard...he never has time for me. He always works. And when he has a day off, he will always pay a visit to one of his many mistresses'' said Miyuki pouting.

''Sometimes I feel jealous of you''

''Really? How's that?'' said Miyuki surprised.

''Cause your father never bothers you. He is always away and never gives orders for anything''

''And also, he never shows some love to his daughter''

''Oh, I forgot about it. I guess I'm the lucky one here''

Shizuma let a sigh escaped from her mouth.

''Well, it's time for me to go'' said Shizuma. ''I have to get up early and I might have a lot of work to do since my father is coming back''

''Ok Shizuma'' said Miyuki.

''What are you planning to do now?''

''I don't know. Maybe drink for a little more and then return back to my cave''

''Mmhm. Make sure you don't drink too much and find yourself the next morning lying on a bed with a beautiful naked woman by your side'' teased Shizuma.

''In another time that would be a blissful dream but right now the hell I would do such a thing. Besides, i told you...''

''Yea, yea, I know'' interrupted Shizuma. ''No need to tell me again. I'm not giving exams or anything. Well, see ya around Miyuki''

''See ya around Shizuma''

Shizuma started to walk away from her friend. When she reached the exit door she opened it and she was about to go out when...

''Hey, baby, has anyone told you how beautiful you are?'' said a female voice far away.

''Damm! Just give me a break woman!'' shouted Miyuki.

Shizuma giggled and went out closing the door behind her.

* * *

She moved to her car and opened the door. She got inside and turned on the engine. She let a sigh escaped from her mouth and drove away. Couple of minutes later Shizuma's car stopped in front of her apartment. Shizuma got out and walked quickly towards the entrance. In no time, she had reached her apartment's door. She opened the door and went inside closing the door behind her.

* * *

She walked towards her bedroom and went inside. She threw her bag on a chair and sat on her bed. She let a sigh escaped from her mouth.

_Oh man, what a night!, thought Shizuma._

She got up and moved to her wardrobe. She picked up a black nightgown and changed quickly into it. She moved back to her bed and lied down. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. However, she couldn't. Thoughts and worries started to bother her mind. She tried to sew them away but nothing. They had stuck in her mind for good. Shizuma sat on her bed frowning.

''Damm you father. Why you had to do this to me? Why you destroyed my night? Damm you. Damm you one million times'' said Shizuma. ''What do you want to talk with me for? What is that stupid thing you want to tell me? And why is so important? I don't get it. I don't get it at all. What the hell is going on here?''

Shizuma tried to hold her anger. She couldn't understand her father anymore. What was happening with him? What he had had in his mind? And what was that damm thing he wanted to talk about with her? What?

Those questions and many others kept bothering Shizuma's mind for the rest of the night. Shizuma tried hard to find the answers but she didn't make it. She couldn't. And soon, it was time for the sun to rise.

_Shizuma one more time wanted to spend her night with a very hot chick. However, her nice time destroyed by her father's call. For what thing Shizuma's father wanted to talk with his daughter? And why it was so important? _

_Something serious was going to happen the next day. Something that no one knew if Shizuma could handle it. Gomen amigos, but I can't say what it is. You just have to wait and see. _

_However, the worst has not come yet for our dear Casanova!_

* * *

**Did you like it? No? Just leave a review to know. (Like always)

* * *

**

Omake: ( to relax after a day of hard working)

**Author:** And here is the second chapter.

**Shizuma**: ...

**Nagisa**: That was good Author.

**Author:** Nagisa may i ask a question?

**Nagisa:** Sure

**Author**: Why Shizuma is not talking today?

**Nagisa:** I warned her that if she say another word for you hot scenes then no sex for a month

**Author**: Woo, that hurts.

**Nagisa:** By the way, Author why i have not made my appearance yet?

**Author**: It's too early for you. But eventually you will appear.

**Nagisa:** Great. I can't wait to kick some asses.

**Author**: Uhm, Nagisa this is a forbidden love story not Street Fighter.

**Nagisa blushes.**

**Nagisa:** Gomen.

**Miyu (from vampire princess Miyu):** Author

**Author:** Miyu what are you doing here? This is Strawberry Panic you know.

**Miyu:** I know. I just read your story and decided to drop by.

**Author:** Fine but can you make me a favour?

**Miyu:** Sure.

**Author:** Don't bite anyone's neck here. Ok?

**Miyu:** Ok.

**Suddenly, Miyu looks at Shizuma. She lick her lips hungrily and moves towards her.**

**Author:** Uhm, Miyu, where are you going? Miyu don't go near Shizuma. Miyu. Miyu! Miyu let Shizuma's neck alone. Miyu. Miyu!!!

**Nagisa:** No!!!This is MY Shizuma. Stay away from her.

**Nagisa runs towards Miyu. Miyu start to run away leaving a very scared Shizuma behind.**

**Author:** Oh, god this is the last time i leave my bedroom's door open. Sigh. Yea, yea, you know guys. See you the next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Horrible news and new worries

Sisters, enemies and lovers?

**Hi guys. I'm back once again. Here i present you the third chapter of this amazing story. I hope you will like it. Don't forget to leave a review before you press the 'Back' button. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character of Strawberry Panic or the SP itself. That belongs to its' producers. If i did, Miyuki would be my gf. *sigh***

**Rate M: 1. For language.**

**2. For extreme adults themes ( Don't say i didn't warn you!)**

**GUEST STAR(S) FOR THIS CHAPTER:**

**I. Tokiha Mai (_Mai Hime_)**

**II. Mizuno Ami (_Sailor Moon_)**

**III. Aino Minako (_Sailormoon_)**

**and...**

**AFTER A LONG OF TOUGH WAITING...**

**Aoi Nagisa: finally making her first appearance! Yee-haa. ^_^**

**lildevilish: mai. uh huh. mai is gonna appear in this chapter. it wasn't something i had planned before. a last moment thought better to say. who i'm gonna pair miyuki with huh? well, you have to wait for a while for that. it's gonna be a surprise! a very nice one. and yea nagisa finally is making her appearance. so, no worries. thanks for the review by the way.**

**TsunadeXShizune: thanks for the review. youko was there indeed. i have decided to use her since she was single and one of the most beautiful girls in marimite. sei hasn't appearred but since i haven't mention the name of the woman with whom youko flirt later, after miyuki dumped her, you can say that probably is sei. **

**Suehiro: thanks for the review. of course, Miyuki is gonna find her precious lady very soon. but you have to wait for that. **

**xobbyluffxo: thanks for the review. :)**

**Your Goddess With Wings: Yea, this chapter was a bit...naughty. However, it's not my fault since this story is rated M, and i sent a warning from the begin. But, thanks for the review anyway.**

**aohana21: yea, poor shizuma. shizuma's father is such an idiot sometimes. but don't worry. this time i have made something for that and this time with no interruption. if you got what i mean. the first encounter between shizuma and nagisa will come soon. sadly, not in this chapter but i promise it will happen very soon. just wait. thanks for the review.**

**tawni: i appreciate a lot your review my friend. thanks for your offer for some advices. indeed i might need some but let me think about it first. thanks again. :)**

**Now, on with the story guys!**

* * *

_Monday morning..._

Monday morning and everyone in Japan had already stood up. Everyone, except our dear Shizuma. Yesterday's events and the unexpected call from her father didn't let her sleep. Only early the morning she had found at last some peace. However, her sleep was going to get interrupted soon by her alarm clock.

_DRIINNN...DRIIINNNN...DRIIIIINNNN..._

Shizuma didn't respond for some minutes. Unfortunately, her alarm clock continued to ring. Shizuma's body, then, started to react. She turned on the other side of the bed and closed the alarm clock with one had.

''Fucking alarm clock'' said Shizuma frowning.

Shizuma opened her eyes and looked around.

''One more time I find myself lying on my bed in my bedroom. Thank god, I cannot get drunk. I don't want to imagine what would happen if it was the opposite'' said Shizuma sighing.

Shizuma sat on her bed and looked at the alarm clock.

_7.00_

''It's already seven huh? It's better to stand up. My father is going to come in my office in an hour. Although, I don't want to meet him, it seems that I don't have any other choice. Besides, if I try to avoid him and stay at home, he will probably send the entire police and army out in the streets to search for me. And the hell I would want such a thing to happen. It would be so embarrassing!'' said Shizuma pouting.

Shizuma sighed again and stood up. She moved to her wardrobe and picked up a new towel. She walked to the bathroom closing the door behind her.

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

Shizuma was already driving in the streets of Japan wearing a black business suit. Everything was peaceful. Surprisingly, Shizuma looked very calm. Well, at least that was what she was trying to do. Yesterday's conversation with her father seemed to refuse going away from her mind.

''Shit'' said Shizuma angrily.

_''I need to discuss something with you.''_

_''I wish I could but this is very serious.''_

_''I can't tell from the phone''_

''DAAAAAAAAAMM'' said Shizuma very angry.

Shizuma stopped her car on the sideway and sighed.

''Stupid old man! Why can't you let me alone for a while? Huh? I'm tired of you. Go to the Hell!'' screamed Shizuma.

That moment her phone rang. Shizuma took it and without looking on the screen who it was, she pressed the green button and spoke.

''WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT? HAVEN'T YOU GOT ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT? HUH? TELL ME! TELL ME!'' shouted Shizuma.

''S-Shizuma?'' said a female voice very scared from the other line.

Shizuma bewildered.

''Mai?'' said Shizuma.

''Shizuma. What's wrong? Why are you talking to me like that? Have I done something to you? If yea, tell me what and I will punish myself. I don't want to hear you being mad Shizuma. It breaks my heart'' said Mai.

''Mai'' said Shizuma trying to calm down.

''Shizuma tell me. Or is it because you have got tired of me? Huh? Tell me. Have got tired of me Shizuma? Do you wish to finish what we had until now? Huh? TELL ME!'' said Mai almost in tears.

''Mai'' said Shizuma in a sweet tone.

''Tell me Shizuma. Tell me...''

Shizuma could hear from the phone Mai crying. She felt something aching her heart.

_Damm, what I have done? I thought it was my father. Mai, Gomen. I'm such a bitch. I shouted at her and made her cry. There you go Shizuma. You made a woman hurt. Congratulations, thought Shizuma._

''Mai. I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to shout. I thought...I thought you were my father and...Gomen. Don't think like that sweetie. You haven't done anything. And no. I haven't got tired of you. I would never get tired of you. I like you. I like you and you know that. It's just...It's just my father and...'' said Shizuma.

''...''

''Mai I'm sorry. I'm deeply sorry. Of course, I would never want to finish what we had until now. You are an incredible girl. I feel so lucky that you are my lover. Mai, I'm sorry baby. Can you forgive me honey? Please? Can you forgive me? Babe?'' begged Shizuma.

''Shizuma''

''Mai. Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you take your sweet butt and drop by my apartment when I will finish work? We can have lunch together. I missed your cooking. And later we can go out if you like. So, I can make up to you for my bitchy behaviour. Huh? What do you say my love?''

''Well, I don't know''

''If you have something to do then do it. Don't think of me. We can see each other another time''

''No, I don't have something to do but...''

''But what baby?''

''I don't know. You hurt me a lot Shizu''

''Gomen baby. I promise I will start to control my nerves from now on. Also, the next time if I try to do something like this again, you are free to kick my ass without mercy''

''You bet Shizuma'' teased Mai.

Shizuma giggled. Her lover seemed to get in better mood.

''So? What do you say?'' said Shizuma hopeful.

''Fine. I will drop by later. But, you have to make up for that. Don't forget it'' said Mai.

''I promise. Hanazonos never break their promises''

''Shizuma you are something else'' said Mai laughing.

''That's why you are with me Mai'' teased Shizuma.

''Shizuma! You are teasing me. Wait to catch you in my hands''

''I can't wait for that sexy''

''Shizuma!''

Shizuma giggled again.

''Anyway, why you called me, either way? Is something wrong?'' said Shizuma.

''Nah, I just wanted to say that I missed you and I would like to see you again. But, since we are going to meet each other today...'' said Mai.

''Uh huh. You can't imagine how much I missed you too Mai-chan''

''Really?''

''Yep. However, I have to close now. I'm on my way for work and I don't have much time for talking''

''Even for me?'' said Mai playfully.

''Sorry baby''

''I understand. Well, see ya later Shizuma''

''See ya Mai''

''Bye Shi-zu-ma''

''Adiós mi amor''

Shizuma put the phone down and sighed.

''Note to myself: Next time when someone calls you, check who it is from the screen first'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma turned on her car and drove back to the road. The rest of her trip continued without any interruption.

* * *

_Sometime later..._

Shizuma was already in her company and now she was facing her office's door. She opened it and went inside closing the door behind her. There she found Ami sitting behind her desk and working as usual. She walked towards her.

''Good morning Ami'' said Shizuma approaching her secretary.

Ami looked at her.

''Good morning Miss Hanazono'' said Ami.

''Anything to report today?'' said Shizuma.

''No. However...'' said Ami worried.

''What's wrong Ami?'' said Shizuma curious.

''Your father has already come and he is waiting for you in your office.''

''My father? Mmhm''

_So he is already here huh? Bastard, thought Shizuma._

''Ok. I'm going in then'' said Shizuma.

''Hai Miss Hanazono. Would like to bring you some coffee Miss Hanazono?'' said Ami.

''No. But, can you do me a favour?''

''Yes Miss Hanazono. What would you like?''

''As long as my father is going to be here, no calls or visits are allowed. I don't want anyone to interrupt us. Am I clear?''

''Yes Miss Hanazono''

''Good''

Shizuma nodded and moved to the door, which was next to Ami's desk. She opened it and walked inside closing the door behind her.

* * *

Inside her office there was a middle-age man sitting on a chair and waiting for her. He had short silver hair and olive eyes. He looked exactly like Shizuma. The only difference was in the gender. Shizuma walked towards him.

''Father'' said Shizuma approaching the man.

Shizuma's father stood up and looked at her.

''Shizuma. Long time no see baby-girl'' said her father smiling.

''Indeed'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma's father moved to her and hugged her affectionately. Shizuma hugging him back in the same way. Although, sometimes she hated him and cursed him for troubling her some much with work, she couldn't deny the fact that she loved him too. It was her own father, after all.

''How are you Shizuma?'' said Shizuma's father breaking their hug.

''I'm fine father. How about you? How is your health?'' said Shizuma.

''I'm fine too and as I told you on the phone, I'm strong like a lion''

''Yea, I remember that. So, what brings you in my land?''

''Straight to the point Shizuma huh?''

''You always knew that details are bullshits for me''

''No wonder why you became the boss in the company I used to control when I was young. You look so like me''

_Unfortunately, thought Shizuma._

''So, what do you want to talk with me? What is the 'so important thing' you are so bothered to see me about?'' said Shizuma.

''Let's have a sit first. Then we will talk'' said Shizuma's father.

Shizuma moved to her desk and sat on her chair. Shizuma's father sat opposite her and looked at his daughter seriously.

''Right. Now, talk'' said Shizuma.

''As I said yesterday, this thing is very important to me. I didn't want to talk about it without seeing you first. Shizuma, this 'thing' that bothers me, indeed is important and had bothered me months now'' said Shizuma's father.

''Uh huh. Go on''

''You know Shizuma, when I first met your mother I thought that no woman was like her and immediately, I fell in love with her. It was love by first-sight. The same thing was for her too. When I got married with her I told to myself that I was happy with my life and I wanted nothing more than to have also a child with her to feel completed. When you came in this world, I was the happiest man in the planet. A new baby was born, a baby only from me and her. That moment I said I'm completed''

''And what this thing has to do with the very important thing you want to tell me?''

''I will tell you but first, let me continue''

''Fine''

''However, destiny wasn't fair with me and soon your mother got a cancer. When I heard it at first I couldn't believe it. I felt my world breaking in small pieces. A small part inside me was dying too. Later, I tried hard to bare with the idea that your mother wasn't going to live with us anymore. It wasn't easy for me. But at the end I made it. The only thing that gave me power back then was you. My daughter. My own daughter. You were the reason I could stand up and face your mother's death. You were the reason to continue live and breathe in this world. You were the reason I smiled every day. And I always blessed God for giving me such a lovely daughter like you''

''Gomen father but are you going somewhere with all this? I have started to feel bored you know''

''Have patience Shizuma. When you mother died I promised to myself that I would close my heart and give all myself to you and at my work. And the years went like that. Until now. While I was on my trip to America I met a very beautiful woman. She looked like a real angel. At first, I was surprised by such beauty but I didn't give any interest to her. Besides, back then I thought I would never see her again. But it seems destiny had given me a second chance and when the plane landed in America this woman and I never stop seeing each other. We could meet in any place and under unbelievable situations. However, I continued avoiding her. But, later, something got my attention. I don't know what it was. And I started to talk with her. And as the time passed we came closer and I learnt many interesting things for her. Also, I had the chance to see the real her. And it was incredible. She was so nice, good-hearted and very amazing. Soon I found myself falling for her. But then, I remembered the promise I gave and I tried to go away from her. However, the strong feelings this woman had for me and the fact that I couldn't stand losing her and the same moment losing my happiness for the second time, made me return back to her. Since then, she and I are sharing a very strong relationship. And I feel very happy being with her. I haven't felt like that since your mother died. And I don't regret about that decision, Shizuma. I love her''

Shizuma's father stopped and looked at her. He was very curious to see his daughter's reaction. Shizuma was speechless and shocked. She tried to say something but words refused to come out.

_HE WHAT? MY FATHER HAS A GIRLFRIEND? MY FATHER HAS A GIRFRIEND? THIS IS CRAZY. NO. THIS IS CAN'T BE HAPPENING. NOOOOOOOO!!!, thought Shizuma._

''Father you are kidding right? You are kidding right? You just want to make me laugh or play with my nerves. Right? Is that right father? Huh? HUH?'' said Shizuma.

''Gomen nasai Shizuma but this is not a joke. I'm serious. I'm very serious. I have fallen in love with another woman. Also, gomen nasai for not mentioning this before too but I'm planning to get married with her soon''

''YOU WHAT?'' said Shizuma bewildered.

_HE IS GOING TO GET MARRIED? NOT ONLY HE HAS FALLEN IN LOVE WITH ANOTHER WOMAN BUT HE IS GOING TO GET MARRIED WITH HER TOO?, thought Shizuma._

''Father are you crazy?'' said Shizuma.

''No. I love her Shizuma and I want to spend the rest of my life with her'' said Shizuma's father.

Shizuma tried to hold the upcoming danger but it was no use. She couldn't.

''You son of a bitch! You bastard! You evil monster!'' said Shizuma standing up.

''Shizuma?'' said Shizuma's father shocked.

''How could you do to this to me? To us? Huh? How could you?''

''Shizuma what are you saying?''

''Do you realise what such a horrible thing means? You cursed my mother's name you moron!''

''Shizuma''

''I never thought you were able to do such a thing father. I never expected it from you. Bastard! You did a blasphemy against my mother!''

''Shizuma. No, you got it all wrong. I would never do such a thing to you mother. I loved her!'' said Shizuma's father sad.

''Yea right. You loved her. That's why you chose to make a new life with another woman. Cause you loved my mother. Damm, what an amazing love! Don't you think dad?''

''Shizuma. You have to understand''

''Understand? Understand what? That you are a whore? A beast?''

''No. Shizuma listen to me please. I spent many years alone and trying to gain every strength I could to give you all the happiness you deserve. But, it seems someone up there decided to give me a second chance''

''And you accepted it!''

''And why I wouldn't? Shizuma can you understand what does mean not to have the woman you love next to you? Can you understand what does mean not to spend blissful moments with her? Having her close to you? In your arms? Hugging and kissing her? Making love to her?''

''No, I cannot understand. I cannot understand because...because...because I can't love...I CAN'T FALL IN LOVE FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!''

Tears started to fall from Shizuma's eyes.

''With my mother's death, something inside me died as well. And I promised to myself I would never fall in love, so I wouldn't suffer like you did. And everything would be fine. But no. You fell in love with another woman and the worst of all? You want to get married with her too. Way to go father. Congratulations. I feel so proud of you'' said Shizuma.

''Gomen Shizuma. Gomen'' said Shizuma's father lowering his head.

''You sorry. You sorry! How's that? If you felt really you wouldn't be with this woman. I can't believe it. What a shame!'' said Shizuma shaking her head.

''Gomen Shizuma. However, for the first time I have to disobey you wishes and do what I like'' said Shizuma's father looking straight to his daughter.

''WHAT?'' said Shizuma surprised.

''I'm going to get married with her and nothing will stop me from doing this. I don't care what the cost might be. I want to be with her''

''So, you love her that much father?'' said Shizuma in sad tone.

''Yes Shizuma''

Shizuma sat on her chair. She felt that her legs couldn't hold her anymore. Shizuma's father cleared his throught and spoke.

''I would like to ask a favour from you Shizuma'' said Shizuma's father.

''A favour? A favour! My, I wonder what that might be'' said Shizuma.

''This woman is planning to come in Japan tomorrow and she is going to stay at my house. What I want from you is to drop by at dinner time to meet her. I have told her about you and she is very excited to see you''

_What?, thought Shizuma._

''Gomen father but I must heard wrong. Did you say that this woman is coming tomorrow and she wants to see me?'' said Shizuma.

''Yes, that's what I said'' said Shizuma's father.

Shizuma tried hard to hold the second upcoming anger.

''I doubt I can come father. I might have a lot of work to do and I have already planned to go somewhere tomorrow night'' lied Shizuma.

''Oh. You should take a break and come and see us for a while. It would make me very happy'' said Shizuma's father.

_Only in your dreams old man!, thought Shizuma._

''I don't know'' said Shizuma.

''Well, if you find some time come. If you are too busy, then maybe another day. Whatever, one day I want you to come and meet her. Trust me, you are gonna love her'' said Shizuma's father smiling.

_Only over my dead body, thought Shizuma._

''Well, I have to go now. I have a meeting in a couple of minutes and I can't wait to see my partners again'' said Shizuma's father.

''The same goes for them. They will be so glad to see you again too father'' murmured Shizuma.

Shizuma's father stood up and walked towards the door. He opened it and he was about to go out when suddenly something came in his mind and turned to look at his daughter.

''Oh and Shizuma?'' said Shizuma's father.

'''Yes father?'' said Shizuma.

''If you ever made it and pay a visit to us, I would like you to meet her daughter too''

''Her...daughter?'' said Shizuma surprised.

_WHAT? A DAUGHTER? THAT BITCH HAS ALSO A DAUGHTER? NOOOOOOO WAAAAAAAAAAAAY, thought Shizuma._

''Yes. That woman has a daughter from her previous marriage. Her husband died in a car accident and she raised the child alone'' said Shizuma's father. ''Well, no more talking. See ya later Shizuma''

Shizuma's father went out closing the door behind him. Shizuma stayed behind completely confused and very angry.

''Man, I can't believe what happen. This is crazy! My father, my own father is planning to get married with another woman. So disgusting! Plus, this woman has a daughter too! Damm, this is so confusing. Care someone to explain to me what is happening, otherwise I might go crazy'' said Shizuma. ''Daaaaaaaaaaamm''

Shizuma hit her hands on the desk.

''Damm you old man! You have got me very angry. I wish I could kill you with my own hands. I wish I could knock you with my car. I wish my mother never got married with a man like you. You asshole!'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma tried to calm down. Being very mad and angry wouldn't make any good to her.

''Man, what I'm gonna do? My father wants me to visit them. I can't believe that bitch is going to live in my mother's house! Fuck. I don't want to go. I don't want to go! I have to think of something. I already told my dad that I'm not planning to see his new wife tomorrow cause of work. However, what I will do about the other days? I can't be hided for long. Damm, I have to think of something. And very soon'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma stood up and started to walk around her office. Her day hadn't started well. First, she shouted at one of her lovers because she thought it was her father, and then her father comes and tells her that he is planning to get married with another woman and last, this woman has a daughter too. That was so amazing.

''Damm, I'm trying to think of an idea but nothing comes. Man, what I'm gonna do?'' said Shizuma pouting.

Shizuma let a sigh escaped from her mouth.

''Maybe I shouldn't think of it now. Yea, that's right. Maybe I should just sew it away and concentrate on my work. Uh huh. That would be better. And when I find some time of peace then I will put my mind down and try to get some ideas. Yep. That's right. Way to go Shizuma. You are so smart'' said Shizuma smiling.

Shizuma moved back to her desk and sat on her chair. She looked at the pile of papers next to her. A lot of signing was waiting for her. But she didn't mind, not at all. Better to work than to deal with some bitches.

* * *

The day passed quickly and soon it was time for Shizuma to leave for her apartment. She had spent the entire morning singing some papers and trying not to think about what her father had told her. Shizuma let the papers she was holding on her desk and stood up. She walked towards the door and moved out closing the door behind her.

She saw Ami and Minako leaning on Ami's desk, hugging and kissing each other.

_Minako is here? When did she come? I only hope she used the front door, thought Shizuma._

''Ahem'' said Shizuma.

The couple stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

''Miss Hanazono'' said Ami trying to fix her clothes.

''Miss Hanazono'' said Minako bowing to Shizuma.

''Minako. How are you?''

''Fine Miss Hanazono. And you?''

''So and so''

''Problems with work?''

''No. Family's affair. Long story''

''Oh''

''When did you come? I didn't hear you''

''Oh, a couple of minutes ago''

''I hope you used the front door''

''Yep''

''Good. Did the guards treat you right?''

''Yes. Arigatou for the help Miss Hanazono. I really appreciate it for what you did for me''

''No need to thank me. I was just giving a helpful hand to those who needed it''

''Arigatou again''

''I said it's no need Minako''

''Gomen''

Shizuma nodded and looked at Ami.

''Ami, I'm going to leave now. Do you have anything to report?'' said Shizuma.

''No Miss Hanazono'' said Ami.

''Mmhm, fine. Well, have a very nice day and see you tomorrow''

''See you tomorrow Miss Hanazono''

''Bye Ami, Minako''

''Bye Miss Hanazono'' said Ami.

''Bye Miss Hanazono'' said Minako.

Shizuma walked towards her office's door and opened it. She went out closing the door behind her.

* * *

Shizuma moved quickly to the elevator and went inside. In no time the elevator landed on the ground floor. Shizuma walked quickly towards her car and got inside. She turned on the engine and drove away.

* * *

Some minutes later Shizuma's car stopped in front of Shizuma's apartment. She got out and walked towards the entrance. She moved to the elevator and went inside. In no time Shizuma was on the fifth floor and she came out from the elevator. She passed from many doors until she reached hers. She opened the door and moved inside closing the door behind her.

She threw her keys on a small table and sighed. Suddenly, Shizuma smelled something very nice coming from the kitchen. She smiled.

_Mai must have come, thought Shizuma._

Shizuma moved the kitchen. There she saw Mai wearing a white apron above her clothes and cooking. She looked very beautiful in the apron. Shizuma walked to her and stopped a few centimetres away from her. She moved closer and passed her hands around Mai's waist. She hugged her tightly and gave a light kiss on Mai's neck. Mai turned around and looked at her.

''Shizuma'' said Mai smiling.

''How's my dear angel today?'' said Shizuma smiling back to her.

''Fine. How about you?''

''Tired and very upset'' said Shizuma sighing.

''How's that?'' said Mai raising an eyebrow.

''I got into a fight with my father again''

''Oh''

''Man, I can't believe him sometimes. He is so crazy''

''But he is you father and you love him''

''Unfortunately''

''Stop feeling like that. Just calm down and let yourself free''

''You have right''

''Good. Now have a sit and rest. The food is already prepared. It's just need to be served.''

''Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you have a sit and let ME do it. You got in so much trouble for me. I have to repay you somehow''

''No. You just came from work and you are tired. Go, have a sit and let ME finish this''

''But...''

''No! And as for the repayment, you can save that for later'' said Mai winking at her.

Shizuma smiled again.

''Well, can I at least kiss you? Or I have to save that for later too?'' said Shizuma.

''Nah, you can kiss me. Kisses are free of charge'' teased Mai.

''Good''

Shizuma brought her face close to Mai's and kissed her. Mai hugged Shizuma from the shoulders and kissed her back. They stayed like that for a while until they broke their kiss to take some air.

''Now, go and sit down'' said Mai.

''Cuando usted desea a señora (As you wish madam)'' said Shizuma.

Mai giggled. Shizuma kissed her again and moved to the table. She sat on a chair and waited for Mai to serve her. Mai took two big plates from the cupboard and put some food inside. She moved to Shizuma and placed one of the dishes in front of her. Then, she moved to her own chair and sat down, opposite of Shizuma.

''What have you prepared for today sweetie?'' said Shizuma.

''Spaghetti'' said Mai.

''Mmhm, and it's one of my most favourite foods''

''That's why I made it. I know that you like it'' said Mai winking at Shizuma.

Shizuma smiled.

''Arigatou Mai'' said Shizuma.

''It's not a big deal Shizuma. That's my work, after all'' said Mai.

Shizuma nodded.

''Let's eat then'' said Shizuma.

''Hai, hai'' said Mai excited.

Then, both women started eating.

* * *

Sometime later both women had finished eating their lunch and Mai was the first who stood up. She took her own plate and Shizuma's in hand and moved to the dishwasher. She placed them inside and closed the door. The machine started working, the same time making small noises. That moment a pair of hands passed around Mai's waist and hugged her tightly. Mai smiled and closed her eyes. Shizuma pushed Mai closed to her and started giving light kisses on Mai's neck. Mai rested her head on Shizuma's shoulder and let Shizuma filling her body with pleasure. Shizuma's hands let Mai's waist and cupped both her breasts. Shizuma squeezed them lightly.

''Shizuma'' said Mai moaning.

Shizuma started to squeeze them more. Mai bit her lower lip. Shizuma's moves were driving her crazy.

''S-Shizuma'' said Mai.

Shizuma let Mai's breasts free and turned her around. Mai looked at Shizuma deeply in the eyes. Shizuma's eyes were full with passion and lust. Mai felt her body's temperature increasing. She couldn't stand Shizuma looking at her like that. It always turned her on. Shizuma hugged Mai from the waist and without a second thought she kissed her passionately. Mai's cheeks turned into four shapes of red. Immediately she hugged Shizuma from the shoulders and kissed her back in the same way.

They stayed like that for a while and then Shizuma without breaking their kiss, she took Mai in bridal style and drove her in her room. She placed her carefully on her bed and lied on top of her.

''Mai'' said Shizuma between their kiss.

''S-Shizuma'' said Mai between their kiss too.

Then, Shizuma's hands started to explore Mai's body. Mai felt a fire going through out her body. Shizuma's touch was like Heaven. Shizuma broke their kiss to take some air. She looked at Mai and smiled.

''Mai'' said Shizuma.

''Shizuma'' said Mai smiling back.

Mai put a hand on one of Shizuma's cheeks and caressed it affectionately.

''Shizuma'' said Mai.

''Mai'' said Shizuma. ''You have no idea how much I want to make love with you baby''

''Same's here honey''

''Mai'' said Shizuma sweetly.

''Shi-zu-ma''

Shizuma leaned in for another kiss. Mai deepened their kiss. Shizuma kneeled on the bed and her hands moved at both sides of Mai's orange T-shirt. She took it off slowly and then she continued with the white skirt. She threw both away leaving Mai only in her white bra and underwear. Then, once again Shizuma broke their kiss to take some air. Mai found the chance and started to unbutton Shizuma's jacket. When she was done she threw it away and proceeded to unbutton the shirt. When she was done she threw it away too.

Then, she moved to the shirt. She unzipped it slowly and took it off. She threw it away too leaving Shizuma in her white bra and underwear. Shizuma lied on top of Mai again and started kissing her for the third time. The same time Shizuma's hands found Mai's bra and unclipped it. She threw it away and then she moved to Mai's underwear. She took it off and then she returned back to Mai's breasts. She cupped them with both hands and squeezed them lightly. Mai broke their kiss and started to moan.

''Shizuma'' said Mai.

''Mai, I like you Mai'' said Shizuma.

''I like you too Shizuma''

''I want you so much''

''Me too baby''

''Mai''

That moment Mai's hands touched Shizuma's bra. She unclipped it and threw it away. She then proceeded with Shizuma's underwear. When she was done with it too she hugged Shizuma from the shoulders.

''Shizuma'' said Mai looking at Shizuma.

''Mai'' said Shizuma looking back at Mai.

''Make me yours Shizuma. Make me yours. Please''

''I will Mai. I will''

Shizuma kissed her for the third time. Mai moved her thighs sensually on Shizuma's and deepened the kiss. Shizuma broke their kiss and moved on Mai's neck. She started licking it and sucking it. Then, she moved lower to Mai's breasts. She took one of the nipples with her mouth and started nibbling it. Mai started to moan again.

''Shizuma'' said Mai.

Shizuma moved to the other nipple and did the same too. Then, she moved lower to Mai's tummy where she placed light kisses on it. Mai didn't stop moaning. Her tummy was one of her most sensitive spots. Shizuma smiled. Then, she moved lower to Mai's G-spot. She started to give light kisses on it too.

''Shizuma'' said Mai moaning more.

Shizuma smiled again and started to lick Mai's clit slowly and sensually. Mai felt she was on real fire.

''Shizuma'' said Mai.

Shizuma continued licking Mai's clit for some time, until it was the right time to make love to that girl for real. She placed her right hand on Mai's vagina and started to caress it. She was about to put a finger inside when Mai's hand stopped her. Shizuma looked at Mai confused.

''Mai?'' said Shizuma.

''Shizuma'' said Mai.

''What's wrong baby? Why did you stop me suddenly? Do you have any problem? Or did you just chance your mind? Tell me mi amor'' said Shizuma worried.

''No. I don't have any problem. Of course I want you to continue''

''Then what?''

''It's just I don't want it like this''

''Oh? And how do you want it? Tell me. I don't mind''

''Kneel on the bed Shizuma''

''Ok''

Shizuma got off Mai and kneeled on the bed. Mai moved to Shizuma and sat on Shizuma's lap with her front side facing Shizuma's. She could feel her own clit touching Shizuma's. And it felt so good.

''I want it like that'' said Mai.

''Oh'' said Shizuma realising what Mai meant.

''Don't tell me you haven't tried it before'' teased Mai.

Shizuma blushed.

''To tell the truth, no'' said Shizuma. ''Sure, I have done the weirdest things in the world but not such a thing like this''

''Well, there is always a first time for everything'' said Mai smiling.

''It won't hurt right?''

''Of course not silly. My, you behave like a girl in her first time. Where is the great Hanazono Shizuma I always knew?''

''I'm here you know'' said Shizuma pouting.

''Well then, prove it to me. If you are the greatest lover in this world, prove it to me''

''Is that a challenge Mai?'' said Shizuma raising an eyebrow.

''Take it as you like''

''Fine Tokiha Mai. I'm gonna prove you that I'm the greatest lover in the world. But, it will not be my fault if you want more sex later''

''I don't mind Hanazono Shizuma''

''Fine''

Shizuma hugged Mai tightly from the waist and kissed her passionately. Mai hugged Shizuma from the shoulders and kissed her back in the same way. Then, both girls started to move their bodies together. Mai tried to control herself. Shizuma had a lot of power inside her. Mai felt like she was a nothing in front of her. Shizuma felt extremely hot between her thighs.

''Mai'' said Shizuma breaking their kiss. ''I don't know...how you do it...but it feels so...great''

''I know...you would...like it'' said Mai. ''But I have...to admit that you...are the most incredible...here''

''Really?''

''Yea. If it wasn't you...I doubt I would ever...have sex with anyone...in my life''

''Oh...so I'm...that good...huh?''

''Yea''

''So...I'm the greatest...lover in the world...or not?''

''I can't...say. You have...to try and...make me...yours...first''

''Fine...To-Tokiha...M-Mai''

Shizuma and Mai continued moving their bodies together until it was time for both to reach their climax. Both girls stayed in the same position for a while taking deep breaths. Later, Mai got off Shizuma and lied on the bed. Shizuma lied next to her.

''So, how was it baby?'' said Shizuma looking at Mai.

''Amazing, like always'' said Mai looking back at Shizuma.

''So, are you gonna answer my question or not?''

''Well, I have to admit that no one can be compared with you. You are the greatest lover in the world''

''I'm glad. I'm glad that I still have this title''

''And you will still have this title until the time ends Shizuma''

''Do you think so?''

''Uh huh''

''Mmhm''

Shizuma looked up at the ceiling. She let a sigh escaped from her mouth. Suddenly, she felt Mai's body coming close to her. She turned and looked at her.

''Mai?'' said Shizuma.

''I hope that you are not tired yet cause I...I...I...want...a second round'' said Mai blushing.

''I thought so''

''Of course if you can't, I can just pretend I never said it''

Shizuma smirked.

''Who told you that I can't?'' said Shizuma.

''You want a second round too?'' said Mai with wide eyes.

''Uh huh. Come here''

''Por supuesto, la señora (Of course, madam)'' teased Mai.

Mai hugged Shizuma tightly and kissed her. Shizuma hugged Mai tightly too and kissed her back.

''But this time is your decision HOW we are gonna do it'' said Mai breaking their kiss.

''Gracias, mi amor'' said Shizuma.

Both women leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

_A couple of hours later..._

Shizuma was lying in her bed exhausted and very sceptical. It was already dark outside. She had spent her entire noon making passionate love to Mai. She couldn't move even a muscle. Although, she had promised to go out on date with her lover she preferred to stay at home and cuddling with her on the bed. Besides, she wasn't in the mood for a date that moment. The conversation she had with her father in the morning had returned back to her mind. She tried to calm down and not bother Mai who was sleeping next to her. It was already tough for her.

_Man, what I'm gonna do? I tried all the morning not to think about what happened and concentrate on my work. Now, finally I found a moment of peace to think about my plans, but nothing is coming out either. Damm, what I'm gonna do? I have started to think that it would be better to talk to somebody. But who? Sure Miyuki is going to take my father's side. As for Haruka, wel, her mind is all the time in her own lovers. Should I talk to my own lovers? Nah that would be crazy. First, I don't want to bother them with my own problems and second, the hell I would tell them any of my secrets. Nuh uh. No way. Then, what I'm gonna do?, thought Shizuma._

''Should I forget about it now and try to find something tomorrow? Cause, damm, I feel so exhausted even to talk about it. Well, maybe it would be the best for me. Besides, nothing has ended yet. I still have some secret cards to play. They don't call me 'The Wild Cat' for nothing. However, until I choose my moves let's just lie here and enjoy the moment'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma let a smile appear on her lips. She had just made the right choice. She looked at Mai. She was still sleeping. She put a hand around Mai's waist and came close to her. She closed her eyes and let herself relax. Soon, she fell in deep sleep.

* * *

Somewhere far away from Japan and very close to America, a young girl, no more than fifteen years old, was sitting on her bed and looking at the stars, which had just appeared on the night sky. She had long red hair and red eyes. A smile had appeared on her face while she was thinking about a certain silver hair woman.

''Shizuma'' said the girl.

That moment someone knocked her room's door. The girl sighed and looked at the door.

''Come in'' said the girl.

The door opened and a tall woman came inside. She had the same hair colour with the young girl. The only difference was in their eyes. The tall woman had purple.

''Mom'' said the girl.

''Nagisa, are you ok?'' said the woman.

''I'm fine mom'' said Nagisa.

''I'm worried about you. You looked a little weird while we were eating dinner''

''It's ok mom. I'm just a little anxious''

''For tomorrow?''

''Yea. Finally I'm going to meet my new sister''

''And you are very excited right?''

''Yep. I can't wait to see her'' said Nagisa smiling.

Nagisa's mother giggled.

''My, who could ever thought that one day you would have a sister? Older than you of course, but still you will have a sister'' said Nagisa's mother.

''I don't mind if she is older than me. What matters most is that I will not feel alone anymore. I'm tired of being the only child in this family'' said Nagisa.

''You have right sweetie. I was feeling alone too. Until now. Since I met than man on the plane my entire life changed in a matter of time''

''Are you happy being with this man mom?''

''A lot.'' Said Nagisa's mother smiling.

''I'm glad. However, do you think that this man is going to love me too? I mean he already has one daughter and...''

''Dont' think like that Nagisa'' interrupted Nagisa's mother. ''Of course he is gonna love you too. You are going to be his daughter very soon after all. Besides, you are a very cute girl and very kind too. Why he wouldn't love you? I doubt there is a person outside the world who would feel differently about you''

''Do you think so mom?''

''Uh huh''

Nagisa's mother sat next to Nagisa and kissed her daughter on her forehead.

''No need to be worried Nagisa. Everything is gonna be alright'' said Nagisa's mother.

''Mom, can I ask you something?'' said Nagisa.

''Of course''

''You know how excited I am about my new sister but...''

''But?''

''Do think she is going to love me too?''

''Of course she will. Why not?''

''I don't know. What if she doesn't like me and throw me away?''

''Nah, I don't think such a thing would ever happen. I'm sure you two will go just fine''

''Arigatou mom''

''Now, go and get some sleep. We have a huge trip to do tomorrow and later we are gonna have lunch with your new dad. Also, you don't want your new sister see you in a bad condition, do you?''

''No'' said Nagisa shaking her head.

''Good. Besides, I have no one to help me to put all this stuff in the boxes. No one except my beautiful, sweet and very cute daughter Nagisa'' teased Nagisa's mother.

Nagisa blushed.

''I know what you want to say mom'' said Nagisa.

''That's why I love you so much. Cause you are very smart'' said Nagisa's mother. ''Well, it's time for me to go. Good night Nagisa and have sweet dreams''

''Good night mom. Have sweet dreams too''

''You bet'' said Nagisa's mother winking at her daughter.

Nagisa rolled her eyes. Nagisa's mother giggled and stood up. She moved to the door and went out closing the door behind her. Nagisa lied on the bed and turned off the lights. She looked back at the stars.

''Shizuma'' said Nagisa smiling. ''I wonder who you Shizuma are. How do you look like? Although, I haven't seen a photo of you, you must be very beautiful. Shizuma. Tomorrow, finally, I will meet you. I can't wait to see you. I can't wait to take you in my arms and...''

Nagisa realising what she was going to say next she turned into four shapes of red.

''Man, what I'm saying? I haven't even met her yet and I talk about her like that. And she is...she is my own sister FOR GOD'S SAKE!!! Oh man, what is happening to me? I must be crazy'' said Nagisa. ''Anyway, what matters now is that in a couple of hours I will have the chance to meet my sweet Shizuma. Wait. Did I just say MY and SWEET? Oh man. I mean my sweet sister Shizuma. Yep. That's what I meant. Oh man. I think it's better for me to take some sleep. Otherwise I have no idea what other weird things my mouth is going to say''

Nagisa closed her eyes and tried to relax. Unknown to her, her body's temperature, without any reason, started to increase while she was dreaming about her new sister.

_Shizuma's day had started horrible. First, she got into a fight with one of her lovers because she thought it was her father on the phone, and then her father came to her office and confessed her something unbelievable. Shizuma now confused and angry is trying to think of something to save her life from the two new members of her family._

_However, will she make it? And how sure she is that her ass is 100 per cent safe from the upcoming meeting? Cause we can't always have what we want right?_

_And the worst of all slowly is finding his way to come in our Casanova's life! Just wait and see!_

* * *

**Did you like it? No? Just leave a review to know. (Like always)**

Omake: (just to let the mind free from problems)

**Author:** So, here is the third chapter.

**Shizuma *drools*:** Mmmmmmmmmm, niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice

**Author:** *sweatdrops* uhm...thanks?

**Nagisa smacks Shizuma on the back of her head.**

**Shizuma:** What was thar for? *pouts*

**Nagisa**: Stop drooling!

**Shizuma**: I wasn't drooling.

**Nagisa:** Yes you did.

**Shizuma:** No, i didn't.

**Nagisa**: Yes you did.

**Shizuma:** No, i didn't.

**Nagisa:** Yes, you did.

**Shizuma:** No, i didn't.

**Author:** I used to say I didn't do it but I did it...Telling everybody that I wasn't with it...Though it brings tears to my eyes I can feel it...And I know inside that I'm gonna be alright...

**Shizuma and Nagisa looked at Author questioningly.**

**Author:** Gomen *smiles*

**Shizuma:** But, i didn't do it.

**Nagisa:** Yes you did.

**Author:** Girls. Girls quit fighting, otherwise i'm gonna kick you hard in the ass.

**Nagisa:** Gomen Author but SHE started it.

**Shizuma**: No, i didn't.

**Author:** Oh brother.

**Mai**: Author

**Author:** Yes Mai?

**Mai:** Why you put me in this story? This is not Mai Hime.

**Author**: I know but i wanted someone good to play Shizuma's lover. And since you have big breasts...

**Mai blushes.**

**Mai**: Author stop teasing me!

**Author**: Gomen but Mikoto told me.

**Mai:** Damm, if i catch this cat-girl in my hands, first i'm gonna kill her with her katana and then i will stop making ramen for her.

**Author looks confused at Mai.**

**Author:** And how this is gonna happen?

**Mai**: The hell i know.

**Shizuru:** Ara, Ara

**Natsuki:** Yo!

**Author**: Shizuru, Natsuki what are you doing here? I haven't mention you in this chapter.

**Shizuru: **Ara, I heard you wanted beautiful girls to play Shizuma's lovers and here i am!

**Author**: And what about you Natsuki?

**Natsuki**: She dragged me with her.

**Author**: Oh man, this has started to get on my nerves.

**Shizuru**: Ara, does Author feel ok? She looks so red.

**Author:** This is the last time i'm using Shizuru here.

**Shizuru:** Ara, but why?

**Author**: Cause your 'aras' are a pain in the ass! Don't you have something else to say except 'Ara'?

**Shizuru:** Ara, yes. Uhm...okini!

**Author:** Oh man. Natsuki i wonder where did you find her.

**Natsuki:** Well, she found me. And since that day she never stops following me or taking me with her. *pouts*

**Author**: Tough life.

**Author looks at Shizuma and Nagisa. They had already started to make out.**

**Author**: And to think a while ago these two were fighting. What a life *sighs*

**Shizuru**: Ara, indeed what a life.

**Author:** Shizuru!!! Out!!! Now!!!

**Shizuru:** Ara

**Author:** and you!!! (looks at the readers) See you the next time guys. ^_^

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: A bad day and love's fate

Sisters, enemies and lovers?

**Hi guys. I'm back once again. Here i present you the fourth chapter of this amazing story. I hope you will like it. Don't forget to leave a review before you press the 'Back' button. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character of Strawberry Panic or the SP itself. That belongs to its' producers. If I did Miyuki would be my gf. -.-**

**Rate M: 1. For language.**

**2. For extreme adults themes ( Don't say i didn't warn you!)**

**GUEST STAR(S) FOR THIS CHAPTER:**

**I. Tokiha Mai (_Mai Hime_)**

**II. Mizuno Ami (_Sailor Moon_)**

**III. Tenoh Haruka (_Sailor Moon_)**

**IV. Rokujo Miyuki (_Strawberry Panic_)**

**V. Tomori Shion (_Strawberry Panic_)**

**VI. Hiiragi Najica (_Najica Blitz Tactics_)**

**VII. Kiyashiki Momomi (_Strawberry Panic_)**

**VIII. Ogasawara Sachiko (_Maria-sama ga Miteru aka Marimite_)**

**IX. Yuuki Nao (_Mai-Hime_)**

**X. Jinguuji Kanade (_Best Student Council aka Gokujou Seitokai_)**

**XI. Tsukino Usagi (_Sailor Moon_)**

**XII.Éclair (_Kiddy Grade_)**

**XIII. Lumière (_Kiddy Grade_)**

**XIV. Hayward Jody (_El Cazador de la Bruja_)**

**XV. Aoi Nagisa (_Strawberry Panic_)**

**ChronoStar: thanks for your review. i appreciated as always.**

**Your Goddess With Wings: thanks for review. Shizuma is 20-22 years old and Nagisa is only 15 indeed. Nah, i'm not gonna make Shizuma a pedophile. Haven't you heard that love doesn't look age, genre or colour? And about Miyuki. In reality, i don't like her. Really. But, i can't avoid the fact that she is hot. **

**lildevilish: thanks for the review. yea, nagisa is thinking like that for shizuma, although she hadn't met her yet, however, she hadn't realise the reason. but she will do in future chapters. what will happen when they meet? i can't say yet. my guest stars are gonna be...just look at the list up there.**

**TsunadeXShizune: thanks for the review :)**

**xobbyluffxo: thanks for the review. yea, nagisa is already thinking about shizuma like that but more information about nagisa's feelings will come soon.**

**zenshiki09: thanks for the review. it seems you really love my stories. And i feel so happy for that.**

**Slath-Schyte: thanks for the review. it wouldn't be bad if i use in the future chapters chikane as shizuma's lover. however, it seems a little difficult cause of chikane's character but let me think about it and i will see. Indeed chikane is hot...but when she is calm.**

**Now, on with the story guys!**

* * *

Tuesday morning and every human being in Japan had already stood up. The weather was hot and no clouds could be seen in the blue sky. The only woman you hadn't stood up yet was Shizuma. She was still sleeping. Inside Shizuma's room nothing could be heard. Absolutely peace. However, Shizuma's sleep soon was going to be interrupted by her always merciless alarm clock. Shizuma groaned and turned at the other side of the bed. But, her alarm clock refused to stop ringing. Shizuma frowned and decided that it would be the best for her to wake up, otherwise her alarm clock would drive her crazy. She returned into the previous position she was and turned off the alarm clock with one hand.

''Fucking alarm clock'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma opened her eyes and looked around.

''Home sweet home'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma looked next to her and smiled. Mai was lying next to her and sleeping peacefully.

''Mai'' said Shizuma. ''Damm, she looks so beautiful like how she is sleeping. Makes me wanna eat her''

Shizuma giggled. Then, she looked at her alarm clock.

_7.00_

''Mmhm, it's already seven? Better to stand up and take a quick bath. I don't want to be late for work'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma yawned and stood up. She moved to her wardrobe and picked up a new towel. She walked to the bathroom and went inside closing the door behind her.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Shizuma came out of the bathroom fresh and cleaned. She walked to her bed and sat down.

''I think it's better to wake her up. Although, I feel sad for doing such a horrible thing, it wouldn't look nice if she wake up and not find me next to her'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma lied next to Mai and kissed her on one of her exposed shoulders. Mai didn't react. Shizuma moved to her neck and started licking and sucking it. Then, Mai started to react a little. Shizuma smiled. Mai opened her eyes and looked at Shizuma.

''Morning'' said Shizuma.

''Good morning Shizuma'' said Mai smiling back to Shizuma.

''How's is my beautiful angel today?''

''Fine. Man, yesterday it was incredible''

''Oh, really?'' said Shizuma raising an eyebrow.

''Uh huh. Who could ever imagine that you have so many abilities inside you?''

''They don't call me 'Hot Wild Girl' for nothing'' said Shizuma proudly.

''Is that so?'' said Mai raising an eyebrow.

''Uh huh''

Mai moved close to Shizuma and hugged her from the shoulders.

''Then Miss 'Hot Wild Girl' why don't you give me an example of your great power?'' said Mai.

''You have just wake up and you want to make that?'' said Shizuma.

''Why not? Besides, when I looked into those eyes, I always turn on''

''Man, you are amazing'' said Shizuma sighing.

''So?''

''But, I will be late for work''

''It's not a problem for you. You are the boss, after all''

''Yea but...''

Mai put a finger on Shizuma's lips to shush her.

''No buts. You have still an hour to go and there is a possibility that I might not drop by your house after work'' said Mai.

''Oh, why?'' said Shizuma.

''Something came up and I'm going to spend the entire night at the restaurant''

''Oh''

''So, why don't you give me a little 'something, something', so I won't feel alone and guilty when I will be there?'' said Mai playfully.

''Fine. Besides, I have a lot of work too and I'm gonna miss you sooooooooooooooo much''

''Oh, really Miss Hanazono?'' said Mai raising an eyebrow again.

''Sí Miss Tokiha''

''I'm honoured''

Shizuma giggled and hugged her from the waist. Their faces came close and their lips met in a very passionate kiss.

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

Shizuma was already driving in the streets of Japan wearing her dark blue business suit. Her mood was in the highest and a wide smile had stuck on her face. At last she had found some peace. She had found even the perfect excuse for that day to safe her ass from meeting her new family and everything would fine.

Sometime later she had reached her office. She opened the door and went inside closing the door behind her. She found Ami sitting on her desk and working as always. Shizuma walked towards her.

''Good morning'' said Shizuma approaching her secretary.

Ami stopped what she was doing and looked at Shizuma.

''Good morning Miss Hanazono'' said Ami.

''How are you today?''

''I'm fine and you?''

''Very well''

''You looked in extremely good mood today Miss Hanazono. How's that?'' said Ami curious.

''It's a secret'' said Shizuma winking at her.

''Are you in love Miss Hanazono?''

''We are a little curious aren't we?''

Ami blushed.

''Gomen'' said Ami.

''It's ok but no. I'm not in love. It's something else. But I can't say'' said Shizuma.

''Ok Miss Hanazono''

''So, anything to report today?''

''Yea. You have a meeting at eleven. Some of your partners wished to see you''

''Oh? How's that? Is something wrong?'' said Shizuma worried.

''No. It's just they have thought some ideas for some new products and they want to discuss them with you''

''Mmhm, ok. Anything else?''

''Uh huh. You have a lot and very important papers to sigh today Miss Hanazono''

''Uh uh. Anything else?'' said Shizuma starting to get impatient.

''Yea. A woman with the name Neviril called a while ago''

''Did she tell you what she wanted?''

''Yea but I don't know if I should say it''

''Why not?'' said Shizuma curious.

''I might lose my job''

Shizuma shook her head.

''Spill it'' said Shizuma.

''Are you sure?'' said Ami.

''Yes. Spill it''

''Ok. Well, she said that if you ever decide to drop by her house again you should shoot yourself first. And never dare to call her again''

''Did she tell you the reason?''

''Yes. She said something about birthday. Actually, that was the only word I could understand from what she said cause she was shouting all the time. She almost break my inside drums''

Shizuma smacked her forehead with her right hand.

''Oh shit. I can't believe what I did. Oh man, I can't believe it. I had promise her to take her out on her birthday and I forgot it completely'' said Shizuma.

''And when was her birthday Miss Hanazono?'' said Ami.

''Few days ago''

Ami giggled. Shizuma sighed.

''Oh man. She must be really mad at me. I'm going right way to call her. I feel a real bitch right now'' said Shizuma. ''Have you got anything else Ami?''

''No, Miss Hanazono'' said Ami.

''Good. Could you bring me some strong coffee please?''

''Sure Miss Hanazono''

''Oh and make a phone call to the most expensive jewellery shop you know. I would like to buy a necklace. Choose anything you might think this woman will like. And tell them I will pay them with my internet account. Ok?''

''Ok Miss Hanazono''

Shizuma ran quickly to the door, which was next to Ami's desk and opened it. She went inside closing the door behind her.

''Oh boy. Sometimes Miss Hanazono is really amazing. I have never regretted my decision for taking this job in her company. It's really interesting'' said Ami.

* * *

_Couple of hours later..._

Shizuma had already finished signing the papers and she was sitting in chair doing nothing.

''Man, that was something else'' said Shizuma. ''First time I signed so many papers. My hand is killing me. Plus, one my lovers got very mad with me and that was my entire fault. How could I forget her birthday so easily? Something must not go well with me. Definitely. Sigh''

Suddenly, her eyes dropped on her watch.

_10.30_

''It's almost ten and thirty? Oh man, and in half an hour I have a meeting. It's better to leave now, otherwise I might be late'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and went out closing the door behind her. She found Ami holding her cell in one hand and texting to someone.

_And I always wondered what she was doing when Minako wasn't around, thought Shizuma._

''Ahem'' said Shizuma.

Ami got surprised and she almost dropped her phone. Shizuma giggled. Ami looked at her with very red cheeks.

''Miss Hanazono'' said Ami.

''I'm leaving Ami. In half an hour the meeting is about to start. If anyone needs me tell him I'm in a meeting. Got it?'' said Shizuma.

''Yes Miss Hanazono''

''Good. What happened with the necklace I wanted you to buy?''

''Everything is under control Miss Hanazono''

''Have you told them to sent it to the adress I gave you long time ago?''

''Yes Miss Hanazono. Thank god, I hadn't lost it''

''Good Ami. I'm leaving''

''Good luck Miss Hanazono''

''Arigatou. I will need it''

Shizuma walked towards her office's door and opened it. She went out closing the door behind her.

* * *

Shizuma moved to the elevator and went inside. She pressed the '6' button and waited. In no time the elevator landed on the sixth floor. The doors opened and Shizuma came out. Shizuma walked the long hallway until she reached her destination. She stopped in front of a black wooden door. A big sign was on it with the words 'Meeting Room' written on it in golden colour. Shizuma opened the door and went inside closing the door behind her.

The meeting room was big and in a very modern style. All the walls were painted in black colour and no paintings or pictures were decorating them. A huge table was at the centre of room and a lot of chairs had been place around.

A couple of women were sitting there and chatting with each other. Shizuma looked at them one-by-one. All of them looked extremely attractive.

_Man, I'm so lucky having such hot partners, thought Shizuma._

Suddenly, Shizuma's eyes caught two familiar faces. Haruka and Miyuki. Shizuma smiled. She walked towards her chair and sat down. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

''Good morning everyone'' said Shizuma.

''Good morning Miss Hanazono'' said everyone.

''I've heard from my secretary that you wanted to see me. I've heard also that you had some ideas for some new products. Well, I'm here as you wished and all ears. You can start whenever you feel ready.''

Then, a tall blonde woman put her hand up.

''Miss Tomori. Long time no see'' said Shizuma smiling to her.

The woman put her hand down and coughed.

''Indeed Miss Hanazono'' said Shion.

''So, what have you come up with this time?'' said Shizuma.

''Well, as you remember the previous year our sells with the new sun-oil cream were in extremely high range. A lot of people liked this product and it seemed that they want more''

''Uh huh''

''So, I have decided that it would better if we made more cream and give one bottle free. In that way we can bring more costumers in our shops and gain more money''

''Mmhm, very good idea Miss Tomori''

''Arigatou Miss Hanazono. However, I have thought of something else too''

''Oh? Tell us then''

''I'm thinking of changing the colour in our product. What would you say if we put light blue colour with white stripes decorating around the bottle, instead of the yellow colour we used to have before? I have asked my wife, Chikaru, too about that and she had found it very creative. What do you think about it Miss Hanazono?''

''I have to say that your wife has incredible taste Miss Tomori. It's a very creative idea indeed''

''Arigatou Miss Hanazono. Lately, I'm thinking of make a change in our advertisement for this product. However, I'm not 100 per cent sure about that. I still need time''

''You can take all the time you need Miss Tomori. I'm sure you will come up with brilliant ideas''

''Arigatou Miss Hanazono'' said Shion blushing.

''Man, I have never regretted of choosing you as my partner. Of course, the same goes for everyone here too. You are very smart women and I'm very proud of you'' said Shizuma giving a sexy smile to all her partners.

All the women, except Haruka and Miyuki, turned into four shapes of red. Those two just smiled and tried to hold themselves from laughing. Their best friend was a real Casanova indeed. It was amazing how easily she could manipulate all these women.

''Right, now who is the next one?'' said Shizuma.

Haruka put her hand up.

''Haruka. Nice to see you my friend'' said Shizuma.

''Same's here Shi-chan'' said Haruka putting her hand down.

''So, what ideas have you thought this time?''

''Well, I'm thinking of making a new style of motorcycle. More powerful and faster than all the others we have seen so far. And of course, very attractive too''

''Mmhm, nice. And how you are gonna name her?''

'' BMW K1300R of 2009''

''Cool. Have you got any picture of her?''

''No. I'm afraid not. You have to wait until the factories start to produce. But, I promise when we will have the first model I will bring it here to see it''

''Mmhm, I can't wait for that. Now, how's the next one?''

''Me'' said a voice.

Shizuma turned to look at the owner. She had short brown hair and black eyes.

''Hiiragi Najica. I'm so glad to see you again. It's been a year'' said Shizuma.

''Indeed Miss Hanazono'' said Najica.

''So, what you have for me this time?''

''I'm planning to make a new perfume. My big collections with perfumes that had the name from all the days of the week went very well. Now, I'm thinking to make a new collection of perfumes with the names of all the months''

''That seems very nice Miss Hiiragi''

''However, I will need a lot of time to make some research''

''Take all the time you need Miss Hiiragi''

''Arigatou Miss Hanazono''

''Now, how's the next?''

''Me'' said another voice.

Shizuma turned to look at the owner of the voice. She had long brown hair and brown eyes.

''Kiyashiki Momomi'' said Shizuma. ''I'm so glad to see you again''

''Always gentle Miss Hanazono'' said Momomi. ''And so flirtatious''

''It's not my fault Miss Momomi. Your beauty makes me to act like that''

''Really?'' said Momomi raising an eyebrow.

''Uh huh. You know, women like you should be behind bars. Don't you know that beauty sometimes kills?''

''I've heard about it but I don't think in my case it would happen''

''Never say never, Miss Momomi''

''Whatever you say Miss Hanazono'' said Momomi winking at her.

''Ahem'' said Shion suddenly. ''It's my idea or this conversation has turned out of our topic?''

''My, are you jealous Miss Tomori?'' said Momomi looking at Shion. ''I never thought you like Miss Hanazono that much''

Shion blushed.

''What are you talking about? Miss Hanazono is a very good partner of mine. Plus, I'm a married woman!'' said Shion angrily.

''I wonder how things would be if you weren't'' said Momomi.

Shion blushed more.

''That's none of your business'' said Shion.

''My, my'' said Momomi.

''Ahem'' said Shizuma. ''I think Miss Tomori has right. Let's return back to our topic. So, what you have for us Miss Momomi?''

''Well, I have thought of giving to the world a new style of dressing. More modern and more attractive than we have seen so far''

''Have you got any papers with you so we can see an example?''

''I'm afraid not. I'm still working on it''

''Mmhm, it seems a very nice idea. However, I must see your pictures to be 100 per cent sure''

''I will try my best to finish as quickly as I can''

''Good''

''How about your business Miss Hanazono?'' said Shion.

''Everything is fine. The new building for our new costumer, Miss Sakuragi Kaori, is almost finished. They still need sometime but it is going to be ready at the end of the month. I think she is gonna like it''

''Have you talked with her these days?'' said Haruka.

''Nah. She has gone on a trip and she barely has time to answer my calls. But, I'm not worried. Since she had promised that she is gonna pay us a very good amount of money''

''I have to admit that she is a very beautiful woman, don't you think Shi-chan?''

''Indeed, she is very attractive''

''I wonder how it happened and you haven't got 'in touch' with her yet''

''I have more important things to worry about than flirting around right now. Besides, I'm not in a hurry. Whenever I decide to make my move, I will do it''

''Nice''

''Well, everyone, have we got any other ideas to discuss?''

Everyone shook their heads.

''Good. Well, I think it's time to end this meeting. And, since we are all here, how about I treat you a lunch in my company? We can eat in this room if you like. So, that employees will not disturb us. What do you say?'' said Shizuma.

''I don't know. Chikaru haven't planned anything for today but I'm not very sure that I can stay'' said Shion.

''Why don't you drop her a call then Miss Tomori?'' said Shizuma.

''It's not a bad idea''

''How about the rest?''

''I will stay'' said Haruka.

''Me too'' said Miyuki.

''How about you Miss Hiiragi?'' said Shizuma.

''I'm afraid I have to go. I promised to my fiancée, Lila, that I will eat with her after the meeting finish'' said Hiiragi standing up.

''Ok. Have a nice day''

''You too Miss Hanazono'' said Hiiragi walking away from the table.

''How about you Miss Momomi?''

''I think I might stay. I don't have anything to do, either way'' said Momomi.

''Good'' said Shizuma smiling sweetly to her.

Then, Shizuma looked at Shion. Shion had already finished her phone-conversation with her wife and put the phone down.

''So, how it went?'' said Shizuma.

''Chikaru is very busy and she will stay at work until the evening'' said Shion. ''Count me in Miss Hanazono''

''Good. Everyone please relax on your seats. I will make a call to my secretary to bring us some food''

Shizuma brought her phone out of her jacket's pocket and pressed the green button.

''Yes?'' said a familiar voice from the other line.

''Ami. It's me, Shizuma'' said Shizuma.

''Oh, Miss Hanazono. Is something wrong?'' said Ami.

''No, no. Everything is ok. Listen, I would like you to make me a favour''

''Sure. What would you like?''

''Call to some of the delivery food companies and order some food. I'm goona have a lunch with my partners in the meeting room''

''Right way Miss Hanazono. What would you like me to order?''

''Anything you think is fine''

''Yes Miss Hanazono''

''Is everything ok in the office?''

''Yes Miss Hanazono''

''Do you have anything to report?''

''No Miss Hanazono''

''Did my father call?''

''No Miss Hanazono''

''Good. Bye Ami''

''Bye Miss Hanazono''

Shizuma put the phone down and looked at her partners.

''Ok everyone. My secretary is going to order us some food. Just sit there and relax until the food comes'' said Shizuma.

Everyone nodded and started to talk with each other. Shizuma found the chance to give secret looks to Momomi. Momomi taking the message, she stood up. She picked up her chair with both hands and moved to Shizuma. She placed the chair very close to Shizuma's and sat down. Then, both women started talking...better to say...flirting with each other.

* * *

Sometime later someone knocked the door. Shizuma stop talking with Momomi and looked at the door.

''Come in'' said Shizuma.

The door opened and Ami came inside accompanied with some beautiful women. All of them were wearing grey miniskirts, white shirts and grey long ties. A pair of black high heels completed the outfit. Shizuma looked at the girls wearing her most attractive smile. As a result, the poor women couldn't stop themselves from blushing.

''Miss Hanazono. Your order has come. Shall I give the sign to the girls to start?'' said Ami.

''Sure. Go on Ami'' said Shizuma.

Ami looked at the women and nodded. The women nodded back and proceeded to serve Shizuma and her partners. When they were done they returned to their previous positions and waited for orders.

''Ami'' said Shizuma suddenly.

''Yes Miss Hanazono?'' said Ami.

''Take these beautiful women to our company's cafeteria and treat them a meal from me''

''But Miss Hanazono...'' said one of the women.

''No buts. You had got yourselves in a lot of trouble for me''

''But it's our job, after all''

''As I said before, no buts. Besides, after this wonderful lunch I would like to have a talk with you and of course, pay you for your hard work''

''Hai Miss Hanazono'' said all the women giving a small bow to Shizuma.

Shizuma nodded and the women started to walk away with Ami following behind. Ami closed the door behind her. Shizuma looked at her partners.

''Well, shall we start everyone?'' said Shizuma.

''Hai'' said everyone.

Shizuma started eating and soon all her partners joined her.

* * *

When everyone finished their lunch, one by one started leaving. The only ones who stayed behind were Shizuma, Momomi and Shion.

''Well'' said Shion suddenly. ''It's time for me to leave too. My company is waiting for me. I think I have left her alone for too long''

Shizuma hearing Shion talking about her company like she was a real woman, started to laugh. Shion blushed.

''Ahem. Besides, if I don't leave right now, I don't want to imagine in what condition I might find her when I go back. My employees sometimes can act really weird, you know'' said Shion.

Shizuma laughed again.

''My, Miss Tomori you are something else'' said Shizuma.

''We can't be all perfect, right?'' said Shion.

''I have to agree in that''

''Well, I'm leaving'' said Shion standing up.

''Wait'' said Momomi. ''Wait Miss Tomori''

''Eh?'' said Shion surprised. ''Is something wrong Miss Momomi?''

''I would like to talk to you for a minute''

''Well, if it's for a minute, fine''

''Good''

Then, Momomi looked at Shizuma.

''Miss Hanazono. Can I have a moment with you too, after my conversation with Miss Tomori?'' said Momomi.

''Well, I have to go and see those women, in few minutes'' said Shizuma.

''It won't take long, I promise''

''Well, ok. But, make sure not to be late''

''Ok Miss Hanazono''

Shion moved to the door and opened it with Momomi following behind. Momomi closed the door behind her.

* * *

Shion made a few steps away from the meeting room's door and turned to look at Momomi.

''So, what you wanted talk with me Miss Momomi?'' said Shion.

Momomi moved to Shion and stopped few inches away from her.

''Can I make you a question Miss Tomori?'' said Momomi looking Shion deeply in the eyes.

''Uh huh. Go on'' said Shion.

''Do you like Miss Hanazono?''

''Of course I like her. She is a very nice woman, kind, even though sometimes she tries to hide it''

''No, no. I don't mean it like that. Miss Tomori do you 'like' Miss Hanazono?''

''What do you mean? I already told you...''

Momomi put a finger on Shion's lips to shush her.

''What I mean Miss Tomori is...do you like Miss Hanazono more than a partner, more than a friend? Do you like her as a woman Miss Tomori?'' said Momomi.

''What?'' said Shion turning into four shapes of red.

''You really impressed me back there when you said about the 'conversation-out-of-topic'. It seems that you didn't like seeing Miss Hanazono talking...better to say...flirting with me. Are you jealous Miss Tomori? Are you jealous because you want madly Miss Hanazono? So madly, that you dare to turn your back to you lovely woman Minamoto Chikaru?''

Then a loud slap could be heard in the hallway. Momomi's eyed wided from Shion's suddenly move.

''Miss Tomori?'' said Momomi surprised.

Shion tried to hold her anger.

''Never bring my wife's name in your mouth again. Do you hear me? DO YOU HEAR ME?'' said Shion.

Momomi nodded frightened.

''What I feel for Miss Hanazono is none of your business. It belongs to my private life. However, I don't like hearing people talking about my wife like that. That woman is the most amazing person in the world. She is like a real angel. Don't dare to talk like that about her again'' said Shion. ''I hope you don't have anything else to discuss, Miss Momomi, because I don't want to spend any more time with you. You are making me feel so disgusted''

Shion turned her back to Momomi and started to walk away, leaving a very depressed and angry Momomi behind.

''You bitch. One day you will pay for what you did to me. Just wait and see'' said Momomi.

Momomi sighed and returned back to the meeting room.

* * *

Shizuma waited patiently for Momomi to return.

_I hope she will keep her promise, thought Shizuma._

That moment, the door knocked.

''It seems she kept her promise'' said Shizuma. ''Come in''

The door opened and Momomi came inside. She closed the door behind her and moved to Shizuma.

''I hope I'm not late'' said Momomi approaching Shizuma.

''No, you are just in time Miss Momomi'' said Shizuma.

Momomi sat next to Shizuma and looked at her. Shizuma saw that something wasn't going well with Momomi. Half of her face was red and Shizuma could see pain in her eyes.

''Miss Momomi are you alight? Is something wrong?'' said Shizuma worried.

''Yes, I'm fine. No, everything is just fine.'' said Momomi trying to cover her true feelings.

''Then, why your right cheek is red?''

''Oh, I just hit on the wall on my way back to the meeting room'' lied Momomi.

''So, how it went with Miss Tomori?''

''Fine'' lied Momomi once again.

''What you wanted to talk with her? Just asking''

''Oh, it was nothing''

''Are you sure?''

''Yea. It was about colours and stuff''

''Oh. So, what you wanted to talk with me?''

''Well, it's something that has bothered me for a couple of months now''

''Oh? And what could be that?''

Momomi moved her body close to Shizuma's and looked at her deeply in the eyes.

''Miss Hanazono, I don't know how I should say this but...but...but I like you. I don't know how it happened but I can't get you out of my mind. My heart beats like crazy when I look at you. I like you Miss Hanazono. I really do'' said Momomi blushing.

''Really Miss Momomi?'' said Shizuma raising an eyebrow.

''Yea''

''Well, I was always suspicious about that but I wasn't so sure''

''So...uhm...''

''I like you too Miss Momomi'' said Shizuma smiling.

''Really?'' said Momomi surprised.

''Yea. A lot. You are so beautiful Miss Momomi. Anyone could have fallen for you''

''Miss Hanazono'' said Momomi blushing hard.

''Come here''

Momomi hugged Shizuma from the shoulders and kissed her. Shizuma hugged Momomi from the waist and kissed her back. They stayed like that for a while until they broke their kiss to take some air. Shizuma, then, looked at her watch and then back to Momomi.

''I'm sorry but I have to go'' said Shizuma.

''Now?'' said Momomi.

''I'm afraid yea''

''Can't you stay few more minutes?''

''No. Sorry''

''Fine'' said Momomi pouting.

Shizuma giggled and brought a card out from her jacket's pocket.

''Here'' said Shizuma giving the card to Momomi.

Momomi took it and looked at it. There was a number on it.

''What's this?'' said Momomi confused.

''It's my cell's number'' said Shizuma. ''When you have some time call me. So, we can stay in touch. I will always waiting for you''

Momomi's eyes sparkled.

''Arigatou Miss Hanazono'' said Momomi.

''No problem. Well, I'm leaving'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma stood up and moved to the door. She opened it and was about to go out when suddenly...

''Miss Hanazono'' said Momomi.

Shizuma turned to look at her.

''What is it?'' said Shizuma.

''You forgot something'' said Momomi.

''Oh? And what is it?''

Momomi walked towards her and hugged Shizuma from the shoulders. She brought her face closed to Shizuma's and kissed her passionately. Shizuma hugged Momomi from the waist and kissed her back in the same way. They stayed like that for a while until they broke their kiss to take some air.

''Indeed I had forgotten something. You have to remind it to me more often Miss Momomi'' said Shizuma.

''I will Miss Hanazono'' said Momomi.

They leaned in for another kiss. Then, they let go off each other and Shizuma went out of the meeting room closing the door behind her.

* * *

Shizuma walked the long hallway until she reached the elevator. She went inside and press the '8' button. In a matter of time the elevator landed on the eighth floor. Shizuma got out and walked towards her office. She opened the door and went inside closing the door behind her. She found Ami sitting behind her desk and working as always.

''Ami'' said Shizuma approaching her secretary.

Ami stopped what she was doing and looked at her.

''Yes Miss Hanazono?'' said Ami.

''Are the women of the delivery company here?'' said Shizuma.

''Yes. They are expecting you in your office''

''Good. As long as they will be here, no phone calls or visits are allowed. Do you understand?''

As long as they will be here? What does she mean by that?, thought Ami.

''Yes Miss Hanazono. As you wish Miss Hanazono'' said Ami.

''Good. I'm going in'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma fix her hair a little and moved to the door which was next to Ami's desk. She opened it and went inside closing the door behind her. She found the women of the delivery company, five at total, standing at front of her desk and waiting for her. Shizuma smirked and walked to her desk. She sat on her chair and looked at them.

''So girls...'' said Shizuma.

* * *

The hours had passed slowly and extremely painfully for poor Ami. And now it was afternoon. She had spent her entire day doing various jobs for her boss and still she hadn't finished. However, during these few hours something was bothering Ami's mind. It was the fact that something wasn't going well in Shizuma's office. From the time, Shizuma went in her office; those women were still inside and hadn't left yet. Ami's curiousness had started to increase.

_Damm, what's going with these people? Why these women haven't left yet? Why Miss Hanazono is still keeping them in her office? What's going on here?, thought Ami._

Very soon, Ami's questions were going to be answered. Suddenly, light sounds had started to come from Shizuma's office. Ami raised an eyebrow.

_Eh? What was that?, thought Ami._

The sounds started to become louder. Ami raised another eyebrow.

''Right. Now, can someone explain to me what the hell is happening?'' said Ami.

_I wonder if something bad has happened to Miss Hanazono, thought Ami._

Ami decided to see what was happening and stood up. She had started to feel worried about the silver hair woman, plus, her curiousness had reached her limits. She moved to the door. She was about to knock, when uncontrollably moans have started to come from the office. Ami's eyes wided.

_What the hell...?, thought Ami._

The moans continued for some time. Ami felt her cheeks blushing.

_Oh man, don't tell me Miss Hanazono and these women are doing what I'm thinking they are doing inside the office, thought Ami._

Then, the moans stopped. Nothing could be heard anymore. That moment someone tried to open the door. Ami got panicked and took a few steps back. The door opened and all the five women from the delivery company came outside blushing like crazy and trying to fix their clothes. Ami stayed speechless.

_Don't tell me...All five at once? Man, who is she?, thought Ami._

Then, Shizuma came outside in the same condition as the five women. All the five of them moved to the door and opened it. They were about to go out when Shizuma's voice stopped them on their tracks.

''I hope we will meet again, one day, girls'' said Shizuma smiling sexily to them.

All the women turned and looked at her.

''Of course Miss Hanazono'' said the women giving a sexy pose to her.

The five women turned around and went out of the office closing the door behind them.

''Man, when God created women he must had used all the angels from Heaven. Damm, they look so hot!'' said Shizuma.

Ami looked at her boss smirking.

_No wonder why people call her sometimes flirtatious. Indeed, she is a real Casanova, thought Ami._

Shizuma looked at Ami. Ami bewildered and blushed the same time. Shizuma saw this and became sceptical.

''Ami?'' said Shizuma thoughtful.

''Yes Miss Hanazono?'' said Ami.

''Are you alight?''

''Yes''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes''

''Why are you blushing then?''

''Cause of the weather''

''Oh''

Silence.

''Ami'' said Shizuma suddenly.

''Yes Miss Hanazono?'' said Ami.

''Do you have anything to report?''

''No Miss Hanazono''

''Did my father call?''

''No Miss Hanazono''

''Mmhm''

Then Shizuma looked at her watch.

_6.00_

''It's six already huh? Mmhm. I think we should call it a day Ami. I have already finished my work. It's not necessary to stay for more. So, let's take our asses and get out of here'' said Shizuma.

''Ok Miss Hanazono. Have a nice evening Miss Hanazono'' said Ami.

''You too Ami''

Shizuma walked to her office's door and opened it. She went out closing the door behind her.

* * *

In a matter of time Shizuma was out of her company and walking towards her car. She opened the door and got inside. She let a sigh escape from her mouth.

''Riiight. So, what we are gonna do Miss Hanazono? Maybe, going out with one of my lovers? Mmhm. Let's see who is available for tonight'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma brought her cell from her jacket's pocket and looked at it. She started to search her entire list of her contacts.

''Mmhm, let's see...Shimako. Nah, this girl is probably on a trip with her wife. Eriko. Nah, I think her daughter has her birthday today. Sachiko. I wonder what this girl is doing'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma pressed the green button and waited.

''Ogasawara Sachiko speaking'' said a cold voice from the end of the other line.

''Hey, Sa-chan, how are you doing baby?'' said Shizuma.

''Hanazono Shizuma. Long time no see. What do you want?'' said Sachiko angrily.

''Whoa, Sa-chan, calm down. Why you are so mad suddenly? Have I done something bad to you?''

''I wonder why you even ask''

''Cause I don't know?''

''Oh man, sometimes you can be such a pain in the ass. Shizuma, do you remember when we got out together for the last time?''

''Six months ago?''

''Uh huh. And also, you never called me again since then. Do you know how I feel right now?''

Shizuma shook her head in disappointment.

''Gomen Sa-chan'' said Shizuma.

''You are unforgivable Shizuma. You broke my heart. I wonder how it happened and you had the guts to call me now'' said Sachiko.

''I missed you''

''Yea right''

''I really do''

''I don't believe you''

''What do you want me to do so I can prove it to you?''

''Nothing. I'm very mad with you''

''Sa-chan'' said Shizuma sweetly.

''And don't ever dare to call me again''

''Sa-''

Shizuma didn't have the time to finish what she was going to say because the line went dead.

''Sa-chan! Sa-chan! Damm'' said Shizuma pouting.

_What's with her? Man, sometimes I can't understand women, thought Shizuma._

''Note to myself: Tomorrow, pay a visit to Sachiko's company and bring flowers with you too'' said Shizuma. ''Now, let's keep searching''

Shizuma once again searched her entire list of contacts.

''Let's see. Chie. Nah, she is probably with one of her many lovers right now. Akane. Nah, she already has a boyfriend and I doubt she would ever want to talk to me again after I forgot our date. Yukino. Nah, she is probably with that loudmouth girl now. Nao. Mmhm, why not?'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma pressed the green button and waited.

''Yea? It's Nao here. Who the hell is it?'' said a rude voice from the end of the other line.

''Nao. The sexiest girl on the planet. How are you my love?'' said Shizuma.

''Shizuma, my gorgeous princess. I'm fine and hearing now your sweet voice, I'm even better'' said Nao.

Shizuma giggled.

''Always flirtatious ne?'' said Shizuma.

''When it comes to you I can be even the most awfully romantic person in the world'' said Nao.

''Is that so?''

''Yes, yes, yes''

''I'm honoured''

''So, what are you up for?''

''I just wanted to say that I missed you''

''I missed you too baby. And your amazing body too''

''Oh. Same's here mi amor. So, are you in for a little ''something-something'', tonight?''

''Aww, baby, gomen but I'm afraid I can't''

''Oh? How's that?'' said Shizuma curious.

''I have work to do. Being an assassin is not always easy, you know. With so much luck around, you can't kill even a cat these days.''

Shizuma giggled again.

''Nao, you are something else'' said Shizuma.

''That's why you want me so much dear'' said Nao. ''However, I have to close now. My job is starting in any minute. Gomen Shizuma''

''Ok Nao. Maybe some other time?''

''Sure hot chick. Bye''

''Bye sweetie''

Shizuma let a sigh escape from her mouth. Her patience has started to reduce. She started to search her entire list for the third time.

''Let's see. Yohko. Nah, she must have gone for the hospital right now. Mai. Nah, she told she has work to do. Jun. Nah, she might have photo-shooting again. Miyu. She is hunting criminals again. Neviril. Nah, she might be still mad with me. Kanade. Mmhm, why not?'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma pressed the green button and waited.

''Moshi, moshi'' said a sweet voice from the other end of the line.

''Kanade. How is my beautiful president of the Best Student Council doing?'' said Shizuma.

''Shizuma. Long time no see. I'm fine. How about you?''

''I'm fine too. How is your work as a president doing?''

''Tough. Really tough''

''Same's here''

''But you enjoy it. Since you are surrounded every day by beautiful women''

''But they are nothing in front of you''

''Flirtatious like always''

''Don't you like it?''

''Who told you that I don't?'' said Kanade playfully.

''I missed you Kanade''

''Me too Shizuma. You can't imagine how much''

''I want to see you Kanade''

''Me too Shizuma''

''How about we meet tonight at the usual place?''

''I wish I could but I promised Rino I would spend the night with her'' said Kanade.

''Oh'' said Shizuma.

''Gomen Shizuma''

''It's ok. How about we go out tomorrow night?''

''Sure. I'm free tomorrow''

''Good''

''I have to close now Shizuma. Rino is coming from her lessons in any moment''

''Ok. Bye Kanade''

''Bye Shizuma. Oh and Shizuma?''

''What?''

''I like you''

''I like you too Kana-chan''

Shizuma put the phone down frustrated.

''Man, I can't believe this. This is a real nightmare. Everyone...everyone is unavailable tonight! Great! Just great! Just what the hell is wrong with these people?'' shouted Shizuma. ''What I'm gonna do? I told my father I will not visit him because I have already planned something for the night. However, my plans changed the last moment and now I'm alone and soooooooooooo mad''

_Really, what I'm gonna do? If I decide to stay at home I will get very bored. If I decide to go out I have nowhere to go, since none of lovers can't come with me. However, I have a solution to my problem but the hell I want to think about it, thought Shizuma._

''What I'm gonna doooooooooooo?'' said Shizuma.

_Well, should start to think about it? Besides, it will not hurt me. Oh man, what I'm talking about? This is so crazy! We are talking about my pride here. I got into a fight with my father about this yesterday and now I'm gonna accept it just like that? What's wrong with me? Besides, the hell I want to meet my new family. On the other side, I have nothing to do and I can't continue my night like that. Besides, if I keep avoiding them my dad will kill me. I don't mind if I do this but I don't want to be in a war with my own father cause of those bitches. Man, I will have to put my selfishness for once at the corner and accept what is coming, thought Shizuma._

''It seems for once in a lifetime I have to lose the battle. Ok, father I will surrender this time but...'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma smirked.

''...that doesn't mean I have lost completely. I will show some mercy for now but later I will make those bitches pay for everything they did to me. I just have to play my cards right. And soon, my dad will sew you away from our lives, girls. My name is Hanazono Shizuma. Whoever comes in my way, he or she doesn't have a very good end'' continued Shizuma.

With those words being said Shizuma turned on the engine and drove away.

* * *

_One hour later..._

Shizuma was already facing her apartment's door. She opened it and went inside closing the door behind her. She dropped her keys on a small table and sat on the couch. She took her cell in hand and searched her contacts. When she found the number she wanted, she pressed the green button and waited.

''Hello?'' said a male voice from the other end of the line.

''Father'' said Shizuma.

''Shizuma. What a wonderful surprise! How are you baby girl?'' said Shizuma's father excited.

''I'm fine. How about you?''

''I'm fine too''

''What about my step-mother and my sister?''

''They have arrived a couple of hours ago and now they are sitting in the living room. But...Shizuma...I'm so glad hearing you talking like that for them. Does it means that you have started to change your mind?''

''Maybe'' lied Shizuma.

''Good. So, how it happened and you called me?''

''Well, my plans for tonight cancelled at the last moment, I have nothing to do and since I'm so curious to see my new family...well...I would like to pay you a visit. If you don't mind, of course''

''Oh, Shizuma. You cannot imagine how happy you are making your old man right now. Of course, I don't mind. You're my daughter after all''

''Good. Have you eaten or not yet?''

''Nah, but we will in a few hours. So, why not accompany us for the dinner? It will be our first dinner as a true family''

''Well...uhm...sure. Just give me one hour''

''Ok baby girl. See you in an hour''

''Bye father''

''Bye Shizuma''

Shizuma put the phone down and sighed.

''Let the game begin'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma stood up and moved to her bedroom.

* * *

Shizuma made a quick bath and changed into a very beautiful long silver dress. She combed her hair in the usual style and put some red lipstick on her lips. She wore one of her most expensive perfumes she had and looked at herself in the mirror.

''Perfect'' said Shizuma smiling.

She moved to her wardrobe and picked up a small bag which its colour matched with her dress. She put her cell and her wallet inside the bag and walked to the door. She opened it and went out. She moved to the living room and picked up her keys from the small table. Then, she moved to her apartment's door. She opened it and went out closing the door behind her.

* * *

She ran quickly towards the elevator and later, out of the building and towards her car. She didn't have enough time. She got inside her car and turned on the engine. Then she drove away.

A couple of minutes later, Shizuma stopped in front of a flower shop. She got out of the car and moved at the shop's entrance. She went inside and looked around. The shop was small but really cute. Flowers of any kind had been placed in every corner. Suddenly, Shizuma's eyes spot a small counter somewhere in the shop. She started to walk towards him.

When she approached the counter she saw a tall girl standing behind it. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow shirt and white shorts.

_Beautiful, thought Shizuma._

''Good evening Miss'' said the tall girl.

''Good evening'' said Shizuma.

''How may I help you?''

''I would like a bouquet of coral roses and a bouquet of red rosebuds please''

''Right way miss''

The girl disappeared for a while and then, she appeared again holding Shizuma's order with both hands.

''Here'' said the tall girl.

''Arigatou'' said Shizuma taking the flowers with one hand. ''How much is it?''

''Thirty pounds''

''Here'' said Shizuma giving thirty pounds to the girl.

''Arigatou''

Shizuma turned around and was about to leave when something came in her mind. She turned to look at the girl.

''Would you make me the honour and tell me your name?'' said Shizuma.

''What for?'' said the tall girl.

''The police decided to arrest girls who look very beautiful because they have caused huge problem in people's hearts and since you belong into that kind of girls, you have no choice. So, may I have your name?''

The girl blushed.

''Usagi. Tsukino Usagi ma'am'' said the girl.

''Usagi. It's very cute'' said Shizuma.

''Arigatou'' said Usagi.

''You are very beautiful Usagi. Like a real princess.''

''Arigatou'' said Usagi blushing more.

''Anyone could have fallen for you. Either I''

Usagi blushed hard. Then, Shizuma looked at her watch. In no time she had to be in her father's house.

''However, I have to go now. I wish I could stay more but someone's is expecting me'' said Shizuma.

''Your girlfriend?'' said Usagi.

''Nah. I don't have a girlfriend...yet. But, I wouldn't mind if you become my girlfriend Usagi''

Usagi turned into four shapes of red.

''But...I just met you'' said Usagi.

''Does that mean you wouldn't mind, if you knew me better?'' said Shizuma.

Usagi nodded shyly.

''Well, what about if I let you know me better?'' said Shizuma. ''I can take things slowly if you like. Its fine with me''

Usagi thought for a moment and then spoke.

''Ok'' said Usagi.

Then, Shizuma opened her bag and brought out a card. She gave it to Usagi.

''This is my cell's number. Whenever you have time, just drop me a call. I will always waiting for you'' said Shizuma.

Usagi took the card and looked at it. A sweet smile appeared on her lips.

''Ok'' said Usagi putting the card inside her short's pocket.

''See ya Usagi'' said Shizuma.

''See you Shizuma''

Shizuma started to walk away from the counter and out of the shop. She moved to her car and got inside. She placed the flowers carefully at the passenger's seat and turned on the engine. Then, she drove away.

* * *

Half an hour later Shizuma's car stopped in front of her father's house. The house was very huge, it looked like almost a mansion and very modern. Shizuma got out of the car holding the two bouquets in one hand and moved to the gates.

Two tall women were standing at each side of the gates. They appeared to be the body-guards.

''Good evening ladies'' said Shizuma approaching the two women.

The two women seeing Shizuma coming to them they started to run towards her. Shizuma opened her arms. The two women dropped their selves on Shizuma and hugged her tightly. Shizuma hugged them back in the same way.

''Miss Hanazono'' said the two women excited.

''How are you Éclair? Lumière?'' said Shizuma smiling to them.

''I'm fine Miss Hanazono'' said Éclair.

Éclair had long brown hair and gold eyes. She was wearing a black shirt and a black mini-skirt. A pair of black high heels completed the outfit.

''Me too Miss Hanazono'' said Lumière.

Lumière had long silver hair and grey eyes. She was wearing the same outfit with Éclair.

''You have no idea how much I missed you girls'' said Shizuma.

''We missed you too Miss Hanazono'' said the two women together.

''Would you mind if I steal a kiss from your cute lips?''

''Nop''

Shizuma brought her face close to Éclair's and kissed her passionately. Then, she proceeded to do the same thing with Lumière too.

''Now, could you be open the gates for me? My father is expecting me'' said Shizuma breaking her kiss with Lumière.

''Of course Miss Hanazono'' said the two women together.

The two women returned back to their post and opened the gates for the silver hair girl. Shizuma winked at both and started to walk away, leaving the two poor bodyguards blushing endlessly.

* * *

Shizuma stopped in front of the house's door and sighed.

_I wonder how many years passed since I left from this place. I bet it must look the same as back then. When my mom was with us. Sigh. So many years have passed and I can't get over with this. I missed her so much. Sigh, thought Shizuma._

Shizuma sighed again and knocked the door. The door opened and a maid appeared from inside. She had long dark brown hair and blue eyes. Shizuma smirked.

''Jody'' said Shizuma.

''Miss Hanazono'' said Jody smiling. ''Good evening''

''Good evening. How are you?''

''I'm fine and you?''

''I'm fine too''

Shizuma moved close to the maid and hugged her from the waist.

''Did you miss me?'' said Shizuma.

''Yes'' said Jody hugging Shizuma from the shoulders.

''I missed you too gorgeous. Would you mind if I steal a kiss from your sexy lips?''

''What if your father comes?''

''Like as if I care''

Shizuma brought her face close to Jody's and kissed her passionately. Jody kissed her back in the same way. They stayed like that for a while until they broke their kiss to take some air.

''Should I escort you at the living room Miss Hanazono?'' said Jody.

''Sure Jody'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma kissed her again and let Jody free. Then, Shizuma went inside the house and Jody closed the door behind them.

* * *

The house, from inside, was very beautiful. Different furniture in various colours had been placed in every corner of the house. They looked very modern and extremely expensive. Various paintings from every subject were decorating the huge walls. There were also, some pictures of Shizuma's family. Shizuma continued walking until she had reached the living room.

''Wait here Miss Hanazono'' said Jody.

Shizuma nodded and Jody walked inside the living room. In a matter of time, Shizuma's father came out of the living with a big smile on his lips. He was wearing a black tuxedo. He looked absolutely stunning.

''Shizuma'' said Shizuma's father approaching his daughter.

''Father'' said Shizuma.

Both hugged each other tightly. They stayed like that for some time and then, they let go off each other.

''I'm so glad that you came Shizuma. I can't wait to introduce you to your new family'' said Shizuma's father.

''I can't wait either father'' lied Shizuma.

''Come''

Shizuma nodded and walked inside the living room with her father always by her side.

* * *

Suddenly, Shizuma's father stopped and looked at her. Shizuma looked back at him.

''Shizuma'' said Shizuma's father. ''Let me introduce you Aoi Erika and her daughter, Nagisa'' said Shizuma's father pointing at two figures who were sitting on a couch.

Shizuma turned and looked at them. The two figures stood up and moved to her. When they were close enough, the tallest of the two came close to Shizuma and hugged her affectionately from the shoulders. Shizuma was a little surprised at first but later she hugged her back in the same way.

Then, they broke their hug and Shizuma looked up and down at the tall woman. She had long red hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a long red dress that showed clearly the nice shape of her sexy body.

_I have to admit that my step-mother is absolutely gorgeous. If she wasn't with my dad, surely she would belong to my huge harem of lovers, thought Shizuma._

''Hello Shizuma. I'm Erika. You can call me just Erika if you like. I don't mind. Your father, Satsuki, has told me a lot about you. I couldn't wait to meet you'' said Erika.

''Hi Erika. I couldn't' wait to meet you either'' lied Shizuma. ''My father has told me some things about you too. And, at the part of the beauty, I find him absolutely right. You are very beautiful Erika''

''My, arigatou Shizuma. The same goes for you''

''Arigatou. Oh and by the way. These are for you''

Shizuma gave one of the bouquets she was holding to Erika.

''They are coral roses'' said Shizuma.

''My, arigaotu Shizuma. You are so sweet'' said Erika. ''Nagisa, why don't you introduce yourself to your new sister?''

''Hai mom'' said Nagisa.

Then, Nagisa turned to look at Shizuma. Shizuma turned to look at Nagisa. Their eyes met. Green colour met red colour. And then...

_One more time Shizuma's day it seems didn't go well...almost. Also, Shizuma didn't make it to avoid the upcoming meeting with her new family. And now she has to face the results. However, what is gonna happen from now? Now that she has finally meet her new sister for the first time? Nobody can imagine. _

_And very soon, Shizuma's nightmare will come true. Just wait and see!_

* * *

**Did you like it? No? Just leave a review to know. (Like always)

* * *

**

Omake: (what we would do without them?)

**Author**: So, here is the fourth chapter.

**Shizuma *drools once again***: Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice

**Nagisa smacks hardly Shizuma at the back of her head.**

**Nagisa**: Finally i'm taking my role in this story. And i have started to feel bored.

**Author**: I have to admit it was very good this time. Shizuma's drooling it's one of my proves.

**Nagisa looks angrily at Shizuma.**

**Shizuma:** Gomen my love.

**Author:** And yet, the best part has not come.

**Nagisa**: I'm so curious to see what will happen.

**Author**: It's gonna be really good. I can assure you.

**Shizuma**: Goooood

**Nagisa looks angrily at Shizuma again and pouts.**

**Shizuma:** Gomen sweetie.

**Suddenly, Sachiko and Miyuki appear in the scene.**

**Sachiko**: Hello

**Miyuki:** Hi

**Author:** Sachiko, Miyuki how it happened and your cute butts landed in my room?

**Sachiko**: I had nothing to do and i decided to drop by.

**Miyuki**: Same's here.

**Shizuma looks at Sachiko and naughty thoughts passes from her mind. Nagisa get's angry for the third time and slaps Shizuma on her cheek.**

**Shizuma:** Ouch. What was that for?

**Nagisa**: I thought you have stopped being a Casanova.

**Shizuma**: Yea, i have stopped.

**Nagisa**: Then, why you are looking at other women, then?

**Shizuma**: No, i'm not.

**Nagisa**: Yes, you are.

**Shizuma**: No, i'm not.

**Nagisa:** Yes, you are.

**Author**: Girls, stop fighting. Girls! GIRLS!!! Hello? Shizuma? Nagisa? Oh man, these girls will drive me nuts at the end.

**Sachiko and Miyuki seeing the poor Author getting depressed, move to her and hug her both at the same time. Author's mood changes in no time.**

**Author:** Indeed, when God created women, he must have used all the angels from Heaven. So, girls, are you in for a drink?

**Sachiko**: Yes.

**Miyuki:** Yep.

**Author huggs both girls from their waist and starts to walk away from the Hanazono couple. Shizuma and Nagisa are still fighting.**

**Shizuma:** No, i'm not.

**Nagisa:** Yes, you are.

**Shizuma:** No, i'm not.

**Nagisa:** Yes, you are.

**Author's Secretary:** See you the next time guys. ^_^


End file.
